The Hotchner Family
by TriciaMarie23
Summary: This is my take on what it would be like if Derek, Emily, Penelope, JJ, and Spencer are kids, and Aaron is their father. Rossi, is in this story, making him the uncle. Will come up with a better summary, please R&R, its my first criminal minds story.
1. Chapter 1

The Hotchner Family

A/N: This is my take on what it would be like if Aaron was the dad, and the rest of the gang, minus Rossi, were his kids. Rossi is the uncle in this, and married to Erin Strauss. There is no Haley, and no Jack. I'm making to where Haley passed away due to cancer. The order of the kids would be Derek aged 13 in the seventh grade, then Emily aged 10, in the 5th grade, Penelope aged 8, and JJ and Spencer aged 4 in preschool. I'm not sure where I'm gonna go with the story, but I could use any kind of criticism, good or bad. And I could also use a beta, as of right now all mistakes are mine. I do hope you enjoy this, as this is my first criminal minds story.

Thanks for reading, and please leave any kind of review, good or bad, and the first 5-10 reviews will get cyber cookies of your choice.

Tricia-bean-marie23

—

"Aunt Jessica! When is daddy coming home?" An eight year old Penelope asked her aunt, as she ran into the living room.

Looking over at her niece, Jessica replied, "Penn, sweetie, you know better than to run in the house. Your daddy is still at work, he's supposed to call me and let me know if he's going to be home tonight, okay?"

"Sorry," Penelope said as she sat next to her aunt, and continued, "Oh, okay, can I talk to daddy when he calls?"

"That's fine with me, after I talk with your daddy, okay?" Jessica answered her niece.

"Okay," Penelope replied.

A few minutes later, a thirteen year old boy comes in and asks, "Hey, Aunt Jessica, mind if I go outside and shoot some hoops?"

Turning to see her nephew holding a basketball in his hands replied, "Sure Derek that's fine. Where's the rest of the kids at?"

Pointing up the stairs, Derek replied, "Emily is with JJ and Spencer upstairs in the play room."

"Alright thanks," Jessica told her nephew as she got up to head upstairs.

"Yup," Derek replied as he headed for the front door.

Walking up the stairs, Jessica headed for the play room. Before entering the playroom, Jessica took a leak inside to see what the kids were up too. Seeing them huddled close together on the floor, Jessica walked and asked, "Hey you guys, what are you up too?"

All three kids looked up to see their aunt walking towards them, the youngest said excitedly, "Aun' Dessie! We codering pages!"

"You are?" Jessica asked just as excited to the young girl, she then bent down and asked, "Can I see?"

"Uh huhh, wook!" The young girl said, as she showed her aunt the picture she was coloring on.

"Wow Jen, that is very pretty, you did an awesome job!" Jessica said, showing enthusiasm to Jennifer.

"Tanks!" Jennifer replied happily as she went back to her coloring.

"See mine?" The young boy asked curiously to his aunt.

"Well of course Spencer, I would love to see your picture!" Jessica told her nephew.

"Wook! I not done yet," Spencer told her.

Looking at his picture Jessica replied, "Well, your doing a fine super job Spence, keep it up!"

Jessica then turned to her other niece, and said, "Emily, thanks for helping keeping an eye on your siblings."

Emily looked over at her aunt and said, "It's no problem."

Standing up, Jessica said to her nieces and nephew, "Well, I'll leave you three be, I'll be downstairs if any of you kids need me."

"Otay/Okay," All three said while keeping their attention on their coloring.

Jessica left the playroom and walked downstairs, as she was walking downstairs her cell phone went off, reaching the last step, Jessica answered, "Hello?"

" _Hey Jess, it's me, just letting you know that I'll be getting off work in about a half hour, how are the kids doing?"_

"Oh, hey Aaron, the kids are doing good, Penelope was asking about you a few minutes ago, Derek is shooting baskets outside, and the rest are in the playroom coloring, so all in all, their all good." Jessica told her brother-in-law.

"Good, glad to hear it, I'll go ahead and get off here, and I'll be home shortly." Aaron told his sister-in-law.

"Alright, sounds good, I'll see you in a few." Jessica replied back, while walking into the living room.

Once she hung up, she turned to her niece who was watching some tv. "Alright girlie, let's go ahead and turn that off, wanna help me get dinner started?"

Facing her aunt, Penelope replied, "Okay," then she got up and followed her aunt into the kitchen.

Looking through the pantry, Jessica asked her niece while looking inside the pantry, "Well kiddo, what sounds good for dinner?"

Penelope gave a few minutes of thought, and said, "How about spaghetti?"

Facing her niece with a smile on her face, Jessica replied, "That sounds like a good idea kiddo."

Jessica grabbed the noodles, and spaghetti sauce out of the pantry, and got to work on boiling the water. A few minutes later Emily and the twins came into the kitchen, and Emily asked, "Aunt Jessie, what are we having for dinner?"

"We are going to be having spaghetti, that okay with you?" Jessica answered her niece as she turned around to face her, before grabbing some garlic bread out of the freezer.

Walking up to the stove to peak into the pot, Emily replied, "Yeah, that's fine with me. Is daddy coming home tonight?"

Before Jessica could reply, the twins also asked, "Is daddy toming home?"

"Yes, your daddy is coming home tonight, he should be home within a half hour," Jessica told the kids while putting the noodles into the boiling water and turning the heat down to a rolling boil.

"Yay!" both twins said as they jumped up and down.

"Alright you guys, why don't you kids go find something to do, alright? And Emily, can you call your brother inside for me? It's time for him to come in." Jessica told the kids, and asked Emily as she stirred the noodles up to keep them from sticking.

"Okay, I can do that. Come on JJ, and Spence, let's go into the other room, Penn, you want to come with?" Emily said as she started to head into the living room with the twins.

"Yeah sure," Penelope replied as she followed her siblings out of the kitchen.

"I'll be right back, I have to go tell Derek that its time for him to come in," Emily told Penelope as she walked towards the front door.

Getting a game out for them all to play, Penelope replied, "Okay."

Opening the front door, and stepping outside, Emily told her brother, "Hey Derek, Aunt Jessica said it was time to come in. Dad will be home within a half hour, and she's getting dinner started."

Derek was watching the ball go into the hoop, before he answered Emily. Catching the ball, he turned to face her, "Alright, I'll be in, in a few, what are we having for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread, Penn's choice," Emily answered him.

"Good choice, I'm gonna shoot a couple more baskets then I'll be in." Derek told her before going back and shooting another basket.

Emily replied, "Okay," then, she went back inside and went to the living room, and asked, "So, what game are we playing?"

"We paying candy wand Emmy," JJ told her older sister.

Sitting down in between the twins, Emily said, "Sounds good to me."

They then started playing, youngest to oldest. As they were playing the game, Derek walked in, and went to see what they were doing, then went into the kitchen to get a drink. Looking up to see who walked into the kitchen, Jessica said, "Hey Derek, Emily tell you, your dad will be home soon?"

Getting some juice out of the fridge, and walking over to the cabinet, Derek got a glass down, and answered his aunt, "Yeah, she did, also said we are having spaghetti for dinner too."

Draining the noodles into the sink, Jessica replied, "Yup, we sure are, hope that's good with you, because that is what we are having."

"It's fine with me," Derek replied.

Jessica then put the noodles back into the pot, and poured the spaghetti sauce onto the noodles, and turned the heat down low and stirred the noodle and the sauce up. Then she got the garlic bread and stuck them in the oven.

"Everything is just about ready, we'll probably wait for your dad to get home, he should be home any minute."

"Okay, I'm gonna go check on the others, and see what their up too," Derek replied as he sat his cup down on the counter and went to check on his siblings.

"Okay hun," Jessica replied to her nephew's retreating back.

Walking into the living room, Derek walked up to his siblings, and said, "Hey guys, whose winning?"

Finishing up her turn, Penelope looked up at her brother and said, "Spencer is winning."

"Alright Spencer, you go buddy!" Derek said enthusiastically.

The kids continued with their game, just as they were finishing up, their dad, Aaron walks through the door. "Hey guys, I'm home," Aaron said as he sat his stuff down next to the front door.

Looking over at their dad, Spencer and JJ both get up, and run to their dad, while saying, "Daddy, Daddy!"

Emily, Derek and Penelope, followed the twins over to welcome their dad home. "Hi daddy," Both Penelope and Emily said, as they went to give their dad a hug.

"Hey dad," Derek also replied, welcoming his dad home from work.

"Hey kids, what have you all been doing?" Aaron asked as he walked farther into the house, after picking up one of the twins.

"We payed a game daddy!" JJ informed him excitedly, in his arms.

"You did?" Aaron asked her.

"Uh huhh, Spence is winning," the four-year-old blonde told him.

Adjusting his daughter, he walked towards the kitchen just as Jessica was walking out, "Well you came home just in time Aaron, dinner just got done."

"Good time then, what's for dinner?" Aaron asked her.

Following Aaron into the kitchen, Jessica replied, "Spaghetti, and garlic bread sticks, it was Penn's idea."

Setting his daughter down on the floor, Aaron replied, "Just what I've been craving, good choice."

Setting the food on the table, Jessica turned to Aaron and asked, "If your good, I can go ahead and help with the kids, make sure they wash up, and seated before I take off."

Before Aaron could reply to Jessica, JJ asked, "Aun', Dessie, stay, pease?"

Bending down to the girl's level, Jessica answered her niece, "Well sweetpea, it's up to your daddy. I'm sure he just wants to spend time with you guys."

JJ looked up at her dad, and asked, "Pease daddy? Pease Aun' Dessie stay?"

"I don't see why not princess, I don't mind if Aunt Jessie can stay for dinner, but it is up to her if she wants to stay." Aaron told his four-year-old, giving a smirk to his sister-in-law.

Looking over at her aunt, JJ gave her aunt the puppy dog look, and folded her little hands up to her face, and asked, "Pease?"

Giving in to the little girl, Jessica said, "Oh of course I'll stay, how can I say no to that adorable face?"

JJ jumped up and down with excitement and went and told her brother's and sister's that their aunt was staying for dinner. Once they got all the kids to go wash up, the adults plated the little kids plates up, and the older kids helped themselves. Once they were done eating Aaron told his kids to go wash up, and to get changed into their pajama's, and had the older two help the twins change into their pajamas. After all the kids went and go changed, they came back downstairs and gave their aunt a hug good bye. After walking Jessica to the door, and watched her get in her car, and pull out of the driveway, Aaron turned back to his kids, and told them that it was time for bed. He walked up the stairs with all five kids, and tucked the youngest three into bed, and said good night to them all.

Making sure the kids were all in bed, and sound asleep, Aaron went through the house, and made sure all the doors and windows were locked, then he went and turned the security alarm on before he himself went up to his room to call it a night.

TBC….

A/N: Hope you guys like the story, all mistakes are mine, and I am looking for a beta if anyone wants to help with that, the offer is there. I will be working on the next chapter hopefully tomorrow while I am at work, so hopefully by tomorrow night I'll have another chapter up, and posted, but it may have to wait until Tuesday.

Again, please leave a review, all criticism is welcome, good or bad, hopefully more good then bad. Lol, the first 5-10 reviewers will receive a cyber cookie or their choice.

Thanks again for reading,

Tricia-Bean-Marie23


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! For those of you that reviewed, thanks so much! I'm not quite sure where the story is going to go, but until I get there, I'm just gonna write whatever comes to mind.

If anyone has any ideas, please shoot them my way. I did forget to mention that Haley's sister is in the story, she helps Aaron out with the kids, which I'm sure you got that figured out. Lol. Haley and Aaron did adopt all the kids, they all have a past, not sure what yet, but I'm sure I'll figure it out as I go along.

Please read and review, and hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Tricia-bean-marie23

p.s. I forgot to add that I do not own the rights to criminal minds, and I most likely never will, lol.

—

The next morning, Aaron woke up to his two youngest shaking his arm, saying, "Daddy, daddy, wake up!"

"Well good morning you two," Aaron told them as he sat up and helped the two up on the bed.

"Daddy, I hungry," The little blonde, blue eyed girl said.

"Me too daddy!" Came the reply from the little boy.

Stifling a yawn, Aaron replied, "Oh really, well nice to meet you hungry, and me too."

Giggling, JJ said, "Daddy!"

"Alright, let's go see what we have in the fridge, and figure out what to eat for breakfast, how's that sound?" Aaron told them as he climbed out of bed, and picked each child up and put them on the floor.

As they were heading towards the stairs, Emily walks out of her room, and says, "Morning dad."

"Morning Emily, how'd you sleep?" Aaron asked his oldest daughter.

Following her dad and the twins, "I slept okay, what's for breakfast?"

"We were just about to go find out, anything sound good?" Aaron answered her as they walked into the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, Emily walked over to the Bar stools, and helped her siblings up on them, before taking a seat, as she replied, "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

Before Aaron could answer, JJ and Spencer both excitedly asked, "We want some!"

Going to the fridge to get some eggs out, and getting the pancake mix out, Aaron replied, "Alright, chocolate chip pancakes it is then. You guys wanna go wash up for breakfast, and Emily, can you wake the other two up?"

Getting up off the stool, Emily replied, "Of course, come on you two, let's go wash the germs off our hands."

"Otay Emmy," both kids replied as Emily helped them back down off the stool.

Watching his three kids leave the kitchen, Aaron got busy on making the pancakes. Five minutes later Emily comes back down and walks back into the kitchen, and she says, "I turned some cartoons on for the twins until breakfast is ready."

"That's fine, thanks Emily. Are the other two getting up and moving?" Aaron responded to his daughter while he poured the pancake batter into the pan, making small round pancakes for the twins.

"They are, they'll be down soon," Emily answered her dad.

A few short minutes later, both Derek and Penelope walk into the kitchen, and Penelope asks, "Morning daddy, what's for breakfast?"

Turning to face his daughter Aaron replied, "Morning, chocolate chip pancakes is what's for breakfast."

"Mmm, sounds good!" Penelope replied as she sat beside her sister.

A few minutes of silence goes by when Derek asks, "Hey dad, are you going into work today?"

Making sure the burner was shut off, Aaron picked up the plate of pancakes and replied, "I'm off work today, so we can do whatever, Derek, Emily, want to get the plates and silverware, Penn, can you go get the twins, tell them breakfast is ready please."

All three kids got up, and did as they were told, the kids all sat at the table and waited for their dad to plate the twins plates before getting their own plates. "Who wants to drink what?" Aaron asked them going to get the cups out.

Getting a reply from everyone, Aaron poured their drinks, and brought them to the table and passed them out. Everyone started eating, a few minutes of silence had gone by when Emily asked, "Could we go to the park today?"

"I'll check the weather, and we'll see, as long as it doesn't rain that should be fine," Aaron answered his oldest daughter.

All the kids, except for Derek and Emily, gave excited yay's.

After breakfast, Aaron went and turned the news on to check the weather, while he was watching the news his phone went off, "Hotchner."

"Hey Aaron, it's Dave, wanted to see what you and the kids were up to today." Dave replied on the other end.

Muting the tv, Aaron answered, "Well, the kids want to go to the park today, so just checking out the weather."

Before Aaron could hear Dave's reply, Emily and Penelope walked in asking, "Who is it daddy?"

"Hold on a sec Dave," Aaron told Dave, then faced his daughters, "I'm talking to Uncle Dave, now why don't you two go do something."

"Can Uncle Dave go to the park with us?" Penelope asked, with a smile on her face.

Aaron pointed a finger towards the upstairs, and said, "Go so something, I'm on the phone." Watching the girls walk up the stairs, Aaron turned back to his phone and said, "Sorry Dave, Penelope wanted me to ask if you wanted to go to the park."

"Sure I'll go, I can head over there and help get the kids ready, Erin's at work anyways, so I'm free." Dave replied.

Rubbing his face with his free hand, Aaron said, "Are you sure Dave? I don't mind, I could probably use some help handling these five."

"Absolutely, lemme get ready and I'll be over in five." Dave said, and before Aaron could reply back, he had hung up.

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, if I can get at least 5 reviews, then I'll send some cyber cookies of your choice. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, but I wanted to get this one posted asap, lol. The next chapter will be when Dave comes over and they all go over to the park. Not sure what else is gonna happen, but we'll find out when I get it started.

Thanks again for reading, and please leave a review, all criticism is welcome, but I do hope for good reviews, lol. Anyways, hope everyone is having, or had a good day, and if your in the US than I hope those of you have a good evening, and the rest around the world, if your day is just starting, than I hope you have good day.

All mistakes are mine, looking for a beta, so if you want too, or would like to, than please send me a PM.

Tricia-bean-marie23


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Good evening everyone! And good morning for those of you that are most likely just waking up. Here is chapter 3, thanks for the guest reviewer for reviewing last chapter! You get a cyber cookie of your choice!

I plan to make this a bit longer than the last chapter, Hopefully this is just as good, I plan to change the summary, so if anyone had any ideas on that please shoot them my way. Lol.

I don't not and most likely never will, own criminal minds.

Enjoy this next chapter

Thanks,

Tricia-bean-marie23

—

As Aaron was waking up the stairs, he passed by Derek, and said, "We're going to the park, Dave will be here shortly, so go get ready, while I get the others ready please."

"Alright, will do," Derek said as he went up the stairs.

Aaron then continued up the stairs and walked towards the playroom and walked in seeing the rest of his kids playing. "Hey guys, looks like it's going to be a nice day out, so why don't we all go get ready and go to the park?"

"Yay!" JJ and Spencer replied excitedly.

"Okay," Penelope and Emily said as they both stood up to go get dressed.

"Come on you two let's go to your rooms and get dressed alright?" Aaron told them, as he held out a hand each for each of them, to help them stand up. Just as they were walking towards the room, the doorbell rang, and Aaron called out to Derek.

"Hey Derek, bud, can you go get that please?"

Walking out of his room, Derek replied, "Yeah sure."

Watching his oldest walk down the stairs, Aaron turned around and walked towards the twins room, to get them dressed.

Downstairs

Reaching the front door, Derek answered, "Hey Uncle Dave."

Stepping inside Dave replied, "Hey bud, how are you?"

"I'm good," Derek answered, then continued, "Dads upstairs getting the twins ready."

Heading towards the stairs Dave replied, "Thanks kid."

Derek made sure the door was shut and went into the living room to watch some tv while he waited for the rest of the family to get ready. A few short minutes later, Emily and Penelope came downstairs, and joined Derek.

Meanwhile upstairs

Knocking on the door, Dave waited for a reply, "Oh hey Dave, just getting the twins ready, got one down, one to go." Aaron said as he let Dave into the room.

"I can finish up here if you want to go get ready yourself." Dave told him as he bent down to give the kids a hug.

Handing Dave over the clothes, Aaron replied, "Thanks, these are JJ's."

Dave took the clothes from Aaron and bent down to JJ's level and told her to lift her arms up so he could take her pajama shirt off, and put on a new shirt for the day. While he was changing JJ, Spencer asked,

"Unca Dave, you going to park too?"

"You bet I am kiddo," Dave answered the boy as he finished up with JJ.

"Yay!" Both kids replied jumping up and down.

Giving a laugh, Dave said, as he tickled each of their belly's, "Did your daddy give you a bow full of sugar this morning?"

Laughing hysterically, JJ answered, "No, we had chocwet chip pancakes."

"So, in other words yes. Alright you two, let's go join the others and get our socks and shoes on while we wait for daddy to get ready.

Dave opened the door and walked out of the room with the twins in tow, after making sure he grabbed a pair of socks for both kids, and headed down stairs to the living room.

Entering the living room, Dave had told the twins to get their shoes, and went over to the couch and sat next to Derek, and asked the others, "Are you all ready to go? Shoes on?"

Getting an affirmative shake of the heads from the kids, Dave helped the twins get their socks and shoes on. Aaron came downstairs about five mins later and asked, "Everybody ready to go?"

Getting a chorus of yeses from everyone, he had them turn the tv off, and head on out to the car. Making sure everyone is buckled Aaron turned the car on and pulled out of the drive way.

 **At the Park**

"Alright kids, I need you to make sure you all stay close, and I'm eye sight, JJ, Spencer you stay with your siblings, make sure you listen to them, especially to Derek. Dave and I will be keeping our eye on you guys at all times. Are we all understood?" Aaron told the kids before getting out of the car.

"Yes/yes daddy," Came the reply from the Kids.

Opening his door, Aaron got out and went to help the twins out of their car seats. Making sure each twin had a hold of his, or Dave's hands, they continued onto the park. Reaching the park, he let the kids run and play to their hearts content. While the kids were playing, Dave and Aaron caught up on anything new that's happening in their lives, while they kept an eye on the kids.

All the kids ran towards the playground, making sure they were in their dad's line of sight. Penelope went with the twins to play in the little kid area, and Emily and Derek went towards the slides. Twenty minutes after playing in the kid section, Penelope decides to go over to the swings, and JJ and Spencer, follow, not wanting to play in the kid section anymore. They go over to Emily, and Derek are playing, and they ask, "Emmy, can you push me on swing?"

Getting off the merry go round, Emily replied, "Sure, come on."

They walked over to the swing set, and JJ got on the swing, and waited for her older sister to start pushing her. Spencer stayed with Derek and played on the merry go round. They all go together and decided to play a game of hide and go seek tag, making the merry go round the base.

 **Meanwhile**

Watching the kids play, Dave asked, "How's it going with the kids?"

"Their doing good, school's about over for the summer, so looks like I'll have to find something for them to do this summer." Aaron replied.

"Could sign them up for summer camps this year, there's also baseball, and swim lessons for the younger ones." Dave told him, giving him suggestions on what to put the kids in for the summer.

Before Aaron could respond, they heard a scream, and looked over to see JJ on the ground crying. They both took off towards the swing, and Aaron bent down, and said, "JJ sweetie, what's wrong? What happened?"

Penelope walked over, and explained, "She was climbing on the swing set, and her foot slipped on the bar, and she fell and hit chin."

Picking his daughter up Aaron turned to Dave, "Go ahead and round everyone up, I'll go check her out see if we need to go to the hospital or something." Then Aaron took JJ over to one of the picknick tables and sat her on the table.

"Okay sweetheart let me see, where does it hurt?"

JJ lifted her hand and pointed towards her mouth and said in between tears, "H-here daddy, it r-reawy hurts daddy."

Aaron moved JJ's hand, and looked on her chin, and then seen some blood coming from her mouth, he gently pride her mouth open and seen a busted tooth. "Alright kiddo let's go," Aaron said, as he picked JJ back up, and headed towards the car. Approaching the car, Dave had everyone get in the vehicle, and Aaron put JJ in her car seat, and buckled her in. He then went around to the front and got in the driver's seat.

Looking over at Dave after putting the car in drive, Aaron said, "I'm going to drop you and the kids off, if you don't mind staying with the kids while I take JJ over to the dentist office and see what they can do. She has a busted tooth."

"Of course, Aaron, I don't mind, I'll stay with the kids," Dave replied, not minding a bit to stay with the kids.

Once they reached the house, Aaron pulled into the driveway and said, "Alright everyone, uncle Dave is going to be here with you kids until I get back with JJ. I'm taking her to get looked at, and I want you all to mind your Uncle."

"Okay dad/daddy," the kids replied as they each got out, Derek helping Spencer out of his car seat.

Dave got out of the passenger seat, and walked towards the house, making sure all the kids were in tow. He unlocked the door, and let the kids in, watching Aaron pull out of the drive way and drive down the road. Once the kids were in the house, Dave walked in and closed and locked the door.

"Uncle Dave is JJ going to be okay?" Emily asked her uncle.

"She's going to be just fine, just a busted tooth, nothing to worry about, okay kiddo?" Dave answered his niece.

All the kids settled into the living room, and had picked a movie out, while they were waiting for the movie to load, Penelope turned to her uncle from the floor, and asked, "Uncle Dave, could we have a snack? I'm kind of hungry."

"Yeah, me too," Derek and Emily also chimed in.

"I Hungry too!" Spencer also said, not wanting to be left out.

Giving a chuckle, Dave stood up, and said, "Alright, Alright, let me go find something, you four just watch your movie. What do you kids want to drink?"

"I'll have some juice," Emily answered, not taking her eyes off the tv.

"I will have some water," Derek answered.

"Penelope, Spence, what do you kids want to drink?" Dave asked the younger two.

"Uhm, I'll have some juice too," Penelope answered.

"Juice pease," Spencer also replied.

"Alright so, three juices, and a water, plus some snacks, coming right up." Dave said as he walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn, and some drinks for the kids.

Pouring juice into two cups and a sippy cup, and water in another cup, took the drinks into the living room and placed them on the coffee table, "Do not spill your drinks, please."

"Okay," the kids replied while their eyes were glued to the movie.

Dave walked back into the kitchen and got the popcorn out of the microwave and poured some popcorn into four bowls and took them to the kids in the living room, and passed them to the kids, while reminding them not to spill the popcorn too.

They all got comfortable and watched the movie _Incredibles_ and waited for their dad and sister to get home.

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter, it's a bit longer this time, lol, not as long as I wanted, but hopefully its longer. The incident with JJ, actually happened in real life. I was four, almost five years old when I was playing on the swing set in our back yard, and my foot slipped on the bar and I fell and hit my mouth on the bar as I went down. Which there for I busted my tooth out. Had a whole in my mouth where the tooth was until I was about 6 or 7 years old, can't exactly remember but somewhere in the age range, lol.

Hope I get more reviews as I post more chapters. Thanks for whoever guest is, I'm not sure if you're the same guest that reviewed the first chapter or not, but if it is, thanks for your review on the second chapter, you get a cyber cookie of your choice (which I'm sure I already mentioned at the beginning of this chapter)

Anyways, all mistakes are mine, until I can find a beta. Until then, all mistakes will be mine, and I will try to go back and correct any mistakes I come across.

Thanks again for reading and please, review, all criticism is welcome. And you get cyber cookies of your choice if you do! Oh and you'll get mentioned in future chapters too for reviewing.

Now I am off to bed, as I have to be up at 4 am (Indiana, US) time. Lol

Tricia-bean-marie23


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't get a chapter posted last night, after work I had workout training to do at the gym, and then I came home and crashed basically, this chapter may not be if I have another workout training again tonight right after work.

For those of you that has reviewed, thanks for the reviews, and you all get a cyber cookie of your choice! I want to say thanks to:

 **Diana (Guest)** \- thanks for the review and answer to your question, I think 3 of the kids will be biologically related and the other two are adopted.

 **Elissa Mndz** \- thanks for your review and I had sent a PM to you for the question you had asked.

 **PAGET** \- Thanks for your review!

 **abiholmes97 -** Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like it!

 **Dextolan –** I know I already sent a PM, but again, thanks for your awesome review!

 **Guest** – Thanks for your review! And thanks for the suggestion, I'll keep it in mind!

And to anyone else I may have forgotten, thanks for your review too! Its much appreciated!

I think that is all the reviews that I got since I posted the last chapter, I want to thank you guys again, and just an FYI, I'm not good at giving details of stuff but I'm giving it my best shot. And I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights whatsoever now, or in the future, or own criminal minds (maybe just the seasons lol)

Tricia-Bean-Marie23

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Just as the movie was coming to an end, Aaron walked in carrying a tired looking JJ. Dave got up and walked over to Aaron and asked, "Well, how'd go?"

"Nothing they could have really done, so she's toothless for now. I'll go lay her down really quick, how were the kids?" Aaron replied as they walked towards the stairs, so he could put JJ down for a nap.

"They were good, their finishing up a movie right now, then was going to go ahead and put Spencer down for his nap, I'm sure he could use one." Dave responded.

Aaron looked down at JJ, and said, "Alright kiddo, let's go lay down. Yeah, make sure Spence heads upstairs after the movie."

Dave watched Aaron walk up the stairs then turned around and went into the living room. Seeing the credits on the movie display on the screen, he looked down and seen all the kids asleep already, so he walked over, carefully picked Spencer up, and headed towards the stairs. Reaching the twins rooms, he walked over to Spencer's bed and gently laid him down making sure he covered him up with a blanket.

Both men were in the living room, when Aaron spoke up, "We'll just leave the rest of them, it's quiet for now."

"Sounds good," Dave replied.

Aaron headed for the kitchen, to put some coffee on, "Want some coffee Dave?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll take a cup." Dave answered as he sat down on the bar stool at the counter.

Aaron got the coffee cup, and poured some water in it, then he walked back over to the coffee pot and poured the water in, while scooping the coffee grounds into the filter, Aaron said, "Why don't you and Erin stay for dinner tonight, light up the grill, and the kids can go swim in the pool."

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll send Erin a text right now." Dave answered as he got his phone out of his pocket and sent his wife a text.

A few mins of silence went by when Dave started to talk, "Have you thought about going on any dates? Maybe finding someone to settle down with?"

Looking over at Dave, after pouring coffee into some mugs Aaron said, "Sort of, I have given it some thought, but, I'm just not sure, I don't know if I'm ready to settle down with someone."

"It's been three years since Haley passed, it'd do you some good to meet someone and for the kids, so they would have a mother figure in their lives. Not saying you should replace Haley, but it wouldn't hurt to find someone." Dave replied, as he took the mug from Aaron, and took a sip.

Sitting down next to Dave, Aaron replied, "Oh I know, I know you're not saying that. But your right, the kids do need a mother figure. They do have Erin though, and I know, it's not the same. I'll have to give it some thought, I'm not even sure how the kids would even take it, especially the twins, they weren't even two yet when she passed."

Dave gave a slight nod while listening to Aaron, then he said, "True, the kids will be fine, I'm sure they'll be okay, you'll definitely have to explain it to the younger kids, make sure they understand that no matter who you decide to date, they will never replace their mom."

While the adults were talking, they didn't see Derek standing near the doorway, making his presence known, he stepped into the kitchen and asked, "What's going on? Are you dating someone, dad?"

They both looked up when they heard Derek walking in, and Aaron answered his oldest, "No, I'm not, not right now anyways, my focus is on all you kids."

"Well, I don't mind if you start dating." Derek replied.

Aaron chuckle at his oldest response, and said "I'm not sure if I will, but I guess you'll be the first to know."

Giving a smile at his dad, Derek replied, "Alright. By the way, how's JJ, what happened?"

"I guess she climbed on the swing set, and her foot slipped, and she busted her tooth on the bar as she went down. Took her to the dentist, nothing they could really do, so for a while, a long while, she's going to be toothless. So, looks like the tooth fairy will be coming a few years early for this little girl." Aaron told his son, feeling and for his little girl.

"Poor JJ, well, at least she'll be okay, toothless, but she'll be okay," Derek said, looking on the bright side, thankful that his little sister will be okay.

"That is true," replied Aaron.

While they sat in silence for a few, both Emily and Penelope walked in. "Hey, you two, have a nice nap?"

They both shook their head yes, and Emily went and got a drink while Penelope went and sat down next to her father. Both Dave and Aaron had moved over to the family dinner table when Derek had walked in.

"What do you guys think of having a cookout and uncle Dave and aunt Erin stay too?" Aaron asked them, looking at each of them.

"Fine with me," Emily answered, then asked, "Could we go swimming too?"

"Sounds good to me," Derek answered before his dad could answer his sister.

"You sure can, we'll just eat outside, and you kids can swim." Aaron answered, looking at Emily. "What about you Penn, that sound good?"

"It does," Penelope replied giving her head a slight nod.

"Well that settles it," Dave replied as he looked at his phone to see if he got a reply from his wife. "Looks like it's a done deal, Erin wants to know if she needs to stop and pick anything up, she's getting off in probably a couple hours."

"She doesn't need too, I'll make a quick run to the store really quick if you don't mind staying with the kids for a few," Aaron said, standing up.

Standing up also, Dave said, "I don't mind, should be easy, if you're not back yet, and the twins are still asleep, what time do you want them up?"

"Oh, just give it an hour, no more, I should be back by then, but if I'm not, then give it an hour if they're not up yet," Aaron replied, grabbing his keys off the counter and making sure he had his wallet in his pocket. He then turned to his kids and said,

"Alright, you three mind your uncle please, no tv, you kids can play outside and when I get back you all can get in the pool."

"Yes sir," They replied, as they stayed seated at the table.

With that said, Aaron walked towards the front door and walked out of the house. Dave turned to the kids and asked, "Well, what do you guys want to do?"

"What about a game?" Emily asked, "Like a board game or something."

"I'm good with that, you and Penn go pick one out and I'll clear the table off." Derek said, as he cleared what little papers that were on the table off.

"Okay," they both replied as they walked over to the downstairs closet and open it up to pick out a game they all should play.

A few minutes later both girls returned to the table with the game _Life,_ they set the game on the table, and Emily took the lid off, and started to get the game out to set up. Once it was all set up, the each picked their pieces to play, and they started from youngest to oldest. While they were playing their game, Dave stood up, and told the kids that he would be right back. He walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs, to head up and check on the twins.

Dave quietly opened their door, and took a peak inside, making sure the twins were doing okay, and still sleeping, he quietly shut their door, and headed back down stairs. Walking back into the kitchen, he asked the kids,

"Either of you kids want anything to drink, while I'm in the fridge?"

"I'll have some juice," Penelope answered as she spun the numbers on the game board.

"Just some water is fine with me," Derek answered, watching Penelope make her move.

"Juice for me too, please," Emily replied, taking her turn in the game.

Dave got some juice, and poured some water into a cup, and gave the kids their drinks. He then put the juice back and grabbed a coke from the fridge and went and sat back down by the kids watching them play their game.

They continued their game to pass time waiting for their dad to get home from the store. About twenty minutes later, Spencer came down into the kitchen after waking up from his nap. He walked over to his uncle and lifted his arms up towards his uncle.

"Hey there buddy, did you have a good nap?" Dave asked Spencer as he picked him up and placed him on his lap.

Spencer leaned back against his uncle, and replied, "Uh huhh."

"Is JJ still asleep?" Dave asked him.

Nodding his head, Spencer replied after yawning, "Yeah, she aseep."

"Okay." Dave replied turning his attention back to the board game.

After about almost an hour later, Aaron walks into the door, carrying in groceries for dinner that night. Setting the stuff down on the counter once he got into the kitchen. Spencer got up and ran to his dad, and said, "Daddy, where you go?"

"Well hey buddy, I had to run to the store to get some things for dinner tonight. Uncle Dave, and Aunt Erin are joining us for dinner tonight." Aaron told him when he picked his son up.

"Oh," Spencer replied, then said, "Yay, Unca Dave, you stay for dinner?"

Giving a chuckle, Dave answered, "I sure am buddy."

"Yay!" Spencer replied excitedly, jumping up and down.

The other kids went ahead and finished up their game while their dad and their uncle got stuff ready for the cookout.

TBC….

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! All mistakes are mine, I try to make sure to go back and check for any mistakes, so if there is any, I do apologize! I didn't mention this in the first A/N at the beginning of this chapter, but I think I'm going to have Emily, Spencer and JJ be Aaron's biologically, and have Derek and Penelope be adopted. Haven't figured out what their background will be yet, but I will think of it.

Anyways, again, thanks for reading, and hope you all have a good night, or if your just getting up, than I hope you have a fabulous day!

Tricia-Bean-Marie23


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hello everyone! Hope you all had a fabulous weekend! I sort of am, lol, anyways, sorry for the long wait! I have been pulling almost 80 hours at work, a week ago, and then this past week its just been a bad week, kinda been on the depression side, but I am back at it! And I truly apologize for the lack of updates! I should be back with it starting this week, I will plan on posting at least one chapter a week, if it's a good week, then I'll try for two posts in a week, but we'll see how it goes with this coming week! Anyways, I would like to thank these people for the reviews!

My thanks goes out to **Dextolan** for the review! You get another cyber cookie of your choice!

Also would like to say thanks to **abiholmes97** for your review too! You also get a cyber cookie of your choice!

And thanks for others who have recently reviewed, and forgot to add you.

Here's another chapter, hope you all will like it, all mistakes are mine, and I do not, and will never own criminal minds. Reviews are greatly appreciated, all criticism is welcome

Tricia-Bean-Marie23

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Once Aaron got the groceries put away, he started working on making the hamburger patties, and turned to face Emily and said, "Em, can you go and wake JJ up for me? I don't want her to over sleep and be up all night."

Getting up from the table, Emily replied, "Yeah of course."

Making sure the game was put back in the box, Emily passed the game over to Derek and asked him to put it up, then she headed towards the stairs. Walking towards the twins room, Emily slowly opened the door, took a peak inside and seen that JJ was still sleeping. She walked into the room, and sat down on JJ's bed and said, while light tapping her shoulder, "JJ, it's time to get up."

JJ barely acknowledged her sister, and just laying there, still sleeping, Emily then, tried again with a little bit more of a push, "JJ, come on squirt, it's time to get up, dad doesn't want you to over sleep."

"Emmy?" JJ asked as she looked up at her big sister, and rubbed her eyes.

"Yup, it's me, come on squirt, let's get moving," Emily answered as she pulled the blankets back off JJ.

"But, I seepy, Emmy," JJ replied, not budging.

"I know, but guess what?" Emily asked with a smile on her face.

"What?" JJ answered with a yawn.

"Uncle Dave and Aunt Erin will be eating dinner with us, and, daddy said we could go swimming in the pool, doesn't that sound like fun?" Emily told her, hoping it would do the trick in getting the four-year-old out of bed.

"Reawy?" The four-year-old asked as she sat up in bed.

Standing up, Emily answered, "Yup, I'm for real, Uncle Dave is still here, he's helping daddy with the burgers right now."

"I go see Unca Dave Emmy!" JJ said as she got up, then asked, "I have a piggy back wide?"

Emily answered, "Sure, why not," then she bent down so her little sister can get on her back.

 **Down Stairs in the kitchen…**

Aaron looked at the other three kids and told them they could go get their suits on while they got dinner started. Then he spoke to Dave while putting the hamburger patties on the plate. "Dave, could you take over and finish this up while I go out and start the grill, and get the pool toys out for the kids?"

Standing up Dave answered, "Of course."

Dave took over for Aaron while he went and finished making the patties and placing them on the plate. While he was doing that Emily and JJ walked into the kitchen. "Hey girl's, your dad said you can get you swimsuits on, he's getting the pool toys out for you kids.

"Yay! We can go swimming!" JJ said excitedly as she got off her sister's back.

"Okay, come on JJ let's go back upstairs and I'll help you change into your swimsuit," Emily told the young girl as she grabbed her hand and let her back up the stairs towards the twin's rooms.

While the kids were upstairs changing, Dave's wife Erin walked into the house, straight towards the kitchen, "I see your on-hamburger duty."

"Hey Erin, how was work?" Dave asked as he walked towards his wife and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"It was alright, you know paper work," Erin answered her husband, then asked, "Where's Aaron?"

"He's outside getting the grill ready, also getting the pool toys out for the kids." Dave answered her as they walked towards the back door and walked out.

"Hey Aaron, are you ready for the burgers?" Dave asked as he stepped outside.

Aaron had set the pool toys next to the pool, and went and checked the grill before saying, "Go ahead and bring them out, it's just about ready."

"Alright, hun, I'll be right back, just going to get the burgers," Dave replied as he faced his wife before walking back into the house.

Just as Dave was walking in, all five kids walk out of the house, and the three youngest runs up to Erin, "Aunt Erin!"

"Well hey you guys, boy are you guys getting big!" Erin exclaimed as she hugged the three youngest then said to the oldest two, "Well hello you two, you guys need to quit growing on me."

"Hi Aunt Erin," both Emily and Derek replied as they gave her a hug.

Penelope walked over to their dad by the grill and asked, "Daddy, can we get in the pool now?"

Aaron looked down at his daughter and replied, "Yes you can," then he looked over at Emily and Derek, "Can you two help JJ and Spencer with their floaties please?"

"Yay!" the three youngest replied as they jumped up and down.

"Yeah, we can" Emily said as she went to pick up Spencer's floaties, as Derek picked up JJ's.

"JJ, Spencer, come here please," Derek said as he sat down on the lawn chair, holding onto his sister's floaties.

The twins walked over to Emily and Derek, JJ walking over to Derek, and Spencer over to Emily. The older two put the twins floaties on, and followed them over to the pool, both Derek and Emily get in first and helped the twins into the pool, with Penelope standing beside Emily, waiting for the twins to get in, so they all could play together.

While the kids were playing in the pool, Dave, Erin, and Aaron were talking next to the grill while Aaron grilled the burgers.

"So, Aaron, any thought on that dating life?" Dave asked with a chuckled.

Shaking his head at Dave, Aaron said, "Dave, I don't know, I'll have to give it some thought. Right now, like I said before, the kids are my priority."

"This is true, but, you also need to get out for a while, I'm sure Erin could watch the kids, we could go out this weekend, as long as we don't get called into work, and see if we can find you some body." Dave said, trying to get Aaron to consider going out this weekend.

"Dave, sweetie, don't pressure him into dating, if he isn't ready to date, then he's not ready to date." Erin told her husband, defending Aaron.

Laughing at Dave and Erin, Aaron said, "Thanks Erin, and Dave, I will think about it, but no guarantees."

"Well, I guess I'll have to take it then," Dave said, smirking at Aaron, trying to think of ways to get Aaron back out into the dating world.

"Yes, yes you will," Aaron replied, as he went to flip the burgers.

"I'm going to assume we're going to be eating out here? I'll go in and get the condiments and everything else and bring it all out here," Erin told him before she headed inside.

Following his wife, Dave said, "Here I'll help you hun."

While they were getting the stuff, Aaron went ahead and had the kids get out of the pool to somewhat dry off. Dave, and Erin, had set up everything outside, and handed each kid a plate, except for JJ and Spencer, Dave and Erin helped them with their plates, and got their plates loaded up with food. Then the adults went and got their plates. Everyone was seated outside at the table, talking and laughing, and just having a great time. Aaron told his kids that after dinner, and they waited a half hour they could go back into the pool for another hour before having to go in and get showers, or baths, and get ready for bed.

Dave and Erin said they stick around for a little while longer. A little while later, Aaron had the kids get out of the pool, and to dry off completely before going into the house. He told Emily and Derek to take showers first, then Penelope was next, and he would bathe the twins last once everyone got done with their showers. Dave and Erin had already left and said good bye to the kids. While Aaron was giving JJ and Spencer a bath, JJ asked,

"Daddy, can you wead to me?"

"Yes, I'll read to you, after you get your bath, why don't you pick a book, and I'll read it to you." Aaron answered his youngest.

"Otay daddy," JJ said as she went back to playing in the tub.

Once the twins were all good and cleaned up, Aaron picked up them up one by one, and wrapped a towel around each of them and had them go into their rooms while he drained the bath tub. Aaron then walked down to the twin's room, and helped dry them off, and get their pajama's on. JJ had picked a book out, Beauty and the beast. Knowing that she would fall asleep, he told her he would read it to her after she got into bed, then asked Spencer,

"Spence buddy, do you want to come over here and listen to the story, or stay in your own bed?"

"I stay in my bed daddy," Spencer said as he put his arms through his shirt, before going over to his bed.

"Alright buddy," Aaron told him as he went and tucked his youngest son into bed.

Making sure both kids were in bed, Aaron turned to JJ and said, "I'll be right back okay princess?"

"Otay daddy," JJ answered as she got comfortable in her bed.

Aaron walked down stairs and seen the other three kids in the living room watching a movie. "Hey, you guys, after this movie is finished, I want all three of you up in bed please."

"Yes sir," they replied without taking their eyes off the screen.

Aaron turned around and went back up the stairs, going into the twin's room, he walked over to JJ's bed, and sat down next to her on her bed, and asked, "Well, are you ready for the book?"

"Yes, daddy!" JJ replied excitedly, as she snuggled up to her dad, waiting for him to start reading.

"Alright, which one would you like me to read tonight?" Aaron asked her, holding the classic fairy tale book in his hand.

"Beauty and Beast daddy," JJ answered him.

"Alright, Beauty and the Beast it is," Aaron replied, then began reading the book, "Once upon a time, in a very far-off country, there lived a merchant who had been so fortunate in all his undertakings that he was enormously rich. As he had, However, six sons and six daughters, he found that his money was not too much to let them all have everything they fancied, as they were accustomed to do.

But one day a most unexpected misfortune befell them. Their house caught fire and was speedily burnt to the ground, with all the splendid furniture, the books, pictures, gold, silver, and precious goods it contained; and this was only the beginning of their troubles. Their father, who had until this moment prospered in all ways, suddenly lost every ship he had upon the sea. Either by dint of pirates, shipwreck, or fire. Then he heard that his clerks in distant countries, whom he trusted entirely, had proved unfaithful; and at last from great wealth he fell into direst poverty….."

Before Aaron could finish the first page of the story, JJ had fallen asleep, just like he thought she would. He carefully got off her bed, making sure he didn't disturb her too much, tucked her in, and walked over to Spencer, checked on him, before walking out of their room.

Aaron walked downstairs into the living room and sat with the three kids as they finished up their movie. Once it had ended he had them go on up to bed and gave them each a good night hug and kiss and watched them walk up the stairs. Making sure the tv was shut off, Aaron got up and went and locked the front door, before going to the kitchen, and making sure the back door was shut and locked up tight. Making sure the doors are locked, and the lights turned off, Aaron walked up the stairs, checked in on his kids, then headed off to bed himself.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: I apologize again for the lack of update! For those of you that review this chapter will get cyber cookies and brownies! The book I used in this chapter, I just own the book, I don't own the rights, but its from _"Beauty and the Beast and other classic Fairy Tales"_

I hoped you like this chapter, any criticism is welcome, good or bad (but I do prefer good reviews thought, lol)

Again, I apologize for the lack of update, and to make up for it, I'm going to try and work on the next chapter the next couple days and see if I can have it uploaded come this weekend. I hope everyone has a good week!

Also, all mistakes are mine, still looking for a beta if anyone is interested, thanks again for reading, all reviews are appreciated,

Tricia-Bean-Marie23


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hello everyone! Hope all is well, hope everyone had a good fourth of July, mine was okay, didn't do much just stayed home. Anyways, sorry for the lack of update but I hope this chapter makes up for it, without the a/n, its about 10 pages long, and over 3,000 words! That's the longest for me! Wrote this at work, and everything started flowing through, couldn't find a place to stop at, lol. Anyways, I would like to thank Annamarie Joanne Lynnwood for beta-ing for me, I greatly appreciate it!

I wanna thank those of you that reviewed the last chapter, their greatly appreciated!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please leave a review, like always, their greatly appreciated!

And of course, I do not hold any rights to criminal minds, I sadly, do not own it.

Thanks for reading,

TriciaBean

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next morning, Emily woke up and went downstairs to the living room and turned the tv on. Turning the channel to the Disney channel, she put Lizzie McGuire on. While Emily was watching her tv show, Derek came downstairs and went and sat next to her. "Morning Em', what are you watching?"

Looking over at her brother, Emily answered, "Morning Derek. I'm watching Lizzie McGuire."

"Seriously? Let's watching something else," Derek said as he went to grab the remote.

"No Derek, I was watching this first, you can wait until it's over, or go upstairs and watch tv in the playroom." Emily told him as she held the remote away from her older brother.

"Come on, Emily!" Derek said exasperatedly.

"No Derek," Emily said as she stood up, with the remote in her hand.

Watching his sister walk away with the remote in her hand, Derek said, "Really now? You're taking the remote?"

Turning back to face her brother, Emily said, "Yes, I don't trust you. I'm getting a drink, so don't even think about it."

Leaning against the couch, Derek just gave a sigh, and turned his attention towards the tv. A few minutes later, Emily came back into the living room with her drink, and sat back down in her spot, laying the remote down on the end table next to the couch. Emily looked to her brother, then looked back at the tv, satisfied that he hadn't changed the channel.

Standing up, Derek walked towards the kitchen leaving his sister to her show as he went to get himself a drink. While Derek was in the kitchen, Aaron had woken up and walked downstairs. Seeing his oldest daughter in the living room, Aaron said, "Morning Em'."

Emily looked over at her dad and said as she turned her attention back towards the television, "Morning daddy."

Aaron walked into the kitchen to see Derek pouring himself a glass of juice, "Morning Derek."

Derek finished pouring his drink then looked over and seen his dad and replied, "Morning."

"You and Emily already at it this morning?" Aaron asked him, as he got some eggs, and bacon out of the fridge.

"Eh, sort of, I guess. She's watching Lizzie McGuire, and I wanted to watch something else," Derek replied to his dad as he watched him scramble up some eggs.

"You kids have got to stop arguing over the smallest things." Aaron told him as he melted some butter in a pan.

Derek took a drink, then replied, "Yeah, it's just easy to get her all riled up."

Shaking his head at his oldest, Aaron got to work on making breakfast for the kids. "Well, stop it, would you? Besides, it's too early to be at each other's throats." Aaron told him as he faced him.

"Alright," Derek replied, as he rinsed his cup out, and placed it in the sink, then went into the living room. He walked over to Emily, and sat down next to her again, and asked, "Are you still watching this show?"

Rolling her eyes at her brother Emily replied, "Yes Derek, I am. If you want to go watch tv then go upstairs to the playroom."

"Come on Emily, you said after the show, you'd give me the remote, it's over, and you're already watching the next one!" Derek told her getting annoyed at his sister.

"Would you just leave me alone? I was here first!" Emily told him, getting angry with her brother.

Before Derek could reply, they both heard their dad, "You guys better knock it off, no fighting."

"Yes sir," They both replied.

Emily gave Derek a shove against his shoulder, as she stood up with the remote and walked over to the recliner, away from Derek. "What the heck Emily?"

Emily just ignored her brother and kept her gaze on the television. Derek just gave up and went into the kitchen. Once Derek got up and walked towards the kitchen, Emily looked at her brother and stuck her tongue out at his retreating back.

Aaron looked up and seen his oldest walk into the kitchen, "You two done fighting? You're going to wake the three kids up earlier than they need to be, so please once again stop fighting, otherwise you guys will be spending the day in your rooms, without television."

"Yeah, sorry dad," Derek told him, watching his dad finish up cooking up breakfast.

"It's fine, just stop arguing with your sister please." Aaron told him, as he got some plates out, and handed one to his oldest.

"Emily, come and eat, breakfast is ready," Aaron called to his daughter.

Emily got up from the recliner, and said, "Coming."

A min later Emily walked into the kitchen, followed by Penelope. Emily went and grabbed her plate from her dad and went and sat at the table. Penelope walked up to her dad and said, "Good morning daddy."

Aaron looked down to see Penelope standing next to him, and said, "Why good morning Penn. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept okay," Penelope answered after she yawned.

Aaron went ahead and got Penelope's plate, and handed it to her, and told her to go sit at the table with the other two. While the three kids were eating their breakfast, Aaron went ahead and started a pot of coffee and got that going, and then he went up the stairs to go wake up his two youngest. While their dad was upstairs, the other kids continued eating their breakfast with Derek finishing his plate up.

Emily happened to look up to see her brother take his last bite of toast, "Dang Derek, you at that pretty quick."

"Yeah, I know, I want to get to the tv before you, so I can have a chance to watch something," Derek replied as he rinsed his plate off and stuck it in the sink.

Just as Derek went into the living room, Aaron came downstairs holding both twin's hands in each hand, and walked with them into the kitchen, he picked Spencer up and sat him next to Penelope, and placed JJ next to Emily, "I sit by Penn daddy, please?" JJ asked after she got placed in her booster seat at the table.

"Sorry JJ, Spence is sitting next to Penn, your fine where you're at." Aaron told her as he went and got the twins plates and placed them in front of them.

"I sit by Penn daddy! I sit by Penn!" JJ said as she tried to get up from her seat.

"I said no JJ. You can sit by Penn at lunch, right now you are staying where you're at." Aaron told him as he got a couple sip cups from the cabinet and filled each one up with milk.

"You don't want to sit next to me JJ?" Emily asked her little sister, pretending her feelings were hurt.

"No!" JJ spat at her older sister.

"Jennifer, I said no, now stop it. Now eat your breakfast." Aaron scolded her, then watched her burst into tears as she picked up her fork. Satisfied with her eating, he walked into the living room to see what Derek was doing.

"Derek what are you doing?"

Derek looked up at his dad and answered, "I wanted to watch some tv, while waiting for Emily to finish up eating."

Giving a sigh as he shook his head, Aaron told him, "Go back into the kitchen and get started on the dishes, Emily should be finishing up."

"Alright," Derek replied as he got up and headed back into the kitchen.

Aaron followed Derek back into the kitchen and seen that both Emily and Penelope were finished and rinsing their plates off in the sink. Emily got started on the dishes while Derek emptied the dishwasher. Making sure they were doing the dishes, Penelope walked over to her dad and asked, "Daddy, can I go watch some tv?"

"That's fine, just two episodes, or an hour long tv show, alright?" Aaron replied.

"Okay, thanks daddy," Penelope said as she walked into the living room to go find a tv show to watch.

"That's not fair! I've been waiting all morning to watch something," Derek piped up as he was holding a dripping plate.

"Your busy in here, you can wait until you're done. You can also watch two half hour shows or one-hour tv show. Then no more television for you kids." Aaron told him, as he helped the twins down from the table, then said to the twins, "Alright, you two, go take your plates over to Derek and Emily, they'll help you rinse your plates off. Then you two can go upstairs and play or go watch tv with Penn."

"Alright," Derek responded as he got back to working on loading the dishwasher.

The twins ran into the living room to see what Penelope was watching, seeing that _Spongebob_ was on, they both decided to sit and watch it too. Once they were settled, Aaron made sure Emily and Derek were finishing up, then he went upstairs to his office to call his sister in law.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

"You do realize this is all your fault, right?" Emily asked her brother as she handed him another plate to be put in the dishwasher.

Derek stopped what he was doing and answered, "How? If you would have given me the remote and let me watch a show I wanted to watch, but no, you had to go and be a big baby about it."

"Psh, whatever, here last place, I'm done, you can wipe the table down," Emily told him as she handed over one last dish.

"Whatever," Derek replied, grabbing some dishwasher soap out from underneath the kitchen sink.

Emily walked away from brother and went into the living room to see what was on tv. "What are you guys watching?"

"Spongebob," Penelope answered without taking her eyes off the tv.

"Okay," Emily said as she decided to go on upstairs to her room. As she was going up the stairs, she passed by her dad, who asked,

"Are the dishes done?"

Looking up at her dad, Emily responded, "Yes, Derek was starting the dishwasher, and he should be wiping down the table too. I'm actually going to my room to find a book to read."

"Alright, good. I'm going to need you back downstairs, I have to talk to you kids, so do what you were going to do and get back downstairs please," Aaron told her as he continued to go downstairs.

"Okay," Emily replied as she turned to go to her room.

Downstairs…

Aaron looked into the kitchen and said to Derek, "Derek I need you to come in here please." Then he faced his three youngest and said, "Penn, can you mute the tv please?"

"Why?" Penelope asked her dad, curiously.

"Because, I said so, I need to talk with you kids," Aaron answered.

Once both Emily and Derek came into the living room, he asked them both to sit down, and then he faced all 5 of his kids and said, "Alright listen up. I just got off the phone with aunt Jessica, and she's going to be coming over to watch you kids while I run into town. I have things I need to go do, and I'll get everything done if I go by myself. She will be here after lunch, which JJ and Spencer, you two will be getting a nap in after lunch." Aaron told them, as he looked down at JJ and Spencer.

"Don't need no nap daddy," JJ told him seriously.

Spencer also piped up and said, "Me either."

"I'm not going to argue with you two over this, especially you JJ, you were crabby this morning, and you and Spencer will both be taking a nap." Aaron told them sternly, then faced Emily and Derek. "You two will be on your best behavior, no more arguments, or you two will also be sent to your rooms and be taking a nap yourselves, no arguments."

"What about me daddy? Do I have to take a nap too?" Penelope asked her dad.

"As of right now, no you don't need to Penn. You've been good, both you and Spencer." Aaron answered her. Then he continued, "Now, Penelope, after Spongebob is over with, give Derek the remote, and Derek you have a total of one hour to watch what you want to watch, whether that's two-half hour shows, or one-hour show. Then no more television, after the twins, and whoever ends up getting a nap in this afternoon, you kids can pick a movie out, no fighting over a movie, Aunt Jessica will pick one out if you all can't agree on one, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," they all responded, each one nodding their heads yes.

"Good, now you guys go find something to do, or you can sit here with Penn and finish watching this, or after Derek's shows, either way tv is off. I'm going upstairs to get in the shower, if any of you kids need anything, come and get me. I want you guys to go put some clothes on, I'll get the twins after I'm out of the shower." Aaron told them, then he headed up the stairs to his room to get a quick shower.

A couple hours later, Penelope walks up to her dad, who is watching the news, asks, "Daddy, can we go swimming today?"

Aaron looks over at his daughter and replies, "It's supposed to rain today, so I'm going to have to say no. If it doesn't, then after I get back from town, then you kids can go swimming, All right?"

"Okay," Penelope answered as she sat next to her dad.

A few minutes later, Aaron here's a ruckus upstairs, so he leaves Penelope, and goes to check out what's going on. Reaching the playroom, Aaron asks, "What's going on in here?"

Emily, Derek, JJ and Spencer look up at their dad, and Emily answers, "We're playing sorry, and it was Spencer's turn, so he knocked out JJ's piece and put it back into start, because he was able to switch places between one of us, so he chose JJ's, she got mad, and hit Spencer."

"Jennifer Joy Hotchner! You do not hit your brother, matter of fact you don't hit anyone. You can go to your room and lay down. I'm not going to be putting up with your attitude today." Aaron told her sternly.

"But daddy," JJ started as she stood up, with tears in her eyes.

"No JJ go to your room, I'll be there after bit to talk with you." Aaron told her, not giving any room for argument.

JJ quietly walked towards her room, with tears sliding down her cheeks. Aaron looked at the other three kids and asked, "What sounds good for lunch?"

"Skettio's," Spencer answered.

"That sounds good, could we have grilled cheese with that too?" Emily asked, as she made her move on the board game.

"Sure, I'll go make it, sound good to you Derek?" Aaron asked his oldest before going and asking Penelope.

"Sounds good," Derek replied, looking back down at the game.

Aaron went downstairs and seen Penelope coloring in a coloring book on the coffee table, "Penn, sweetheart, do you want Spaghetti o's and grilled cheese for lunch?"

Penelope looked up at her dad and answered, "Yes please."

Aaron left Penelope to her coloring and went to the kitchen to put some spaghetti o's on the stove, and got the bread, cheese, and butter out for the grilled cheese. While the spaghetti o's were heating up, he got to work on making the grilled cheese. Once everything was done, he got some paper plates out along with bowls, and prepared the kids' lunch, and set the table. On his way upstairs, Aaron told Penelope that lunch was ready and to go and wash her hands, then he preceded in going on the stairs to let his other kids know. Walking towards the playroom Aaron told the kids lunch was ready, before walking over to the twin's room to talk to JJ.

Aaron knocked on the door slightly, then went ahead and opened it, "JJ sweetie, we need to talk."

JJ sat up on her bed and dried her eyes with her small hands. Aaron sat on the bed beside her and asked, "Why did you hit your brother?"

"Cause, he switched me," JJ answered, then gave a slight hiccup from crying.

Aaron gave a sigh and said, "Hun, you know that's part of the game, it's why they called it sorry, if someone is closer to their home, and they have a chance to move them, then they will, it's all a part of the game, and there's no need for you to get mad about it. You owe Spencer an apology."

"Otay, I sorwy daddy," JJ answered with more tears flowing down her face.

"It's okay, but you need to apologize to Spencer. But for now, let's dry those tears up, and go eat lunch. After lunch, you're taking a nap, so is Spencer, and if your other brother and sister keep it up, they'll be taking a nap." Aaron told her, as he took his hand and wiped her face off.

Aaron stood up, picked JJ up and they both walked out of the room.

 **Downstairs…**

All the kids washed their hands and sat at the table, making sure there was a seat next to Penelope for JJ. Aaron came down with JJ in his arms and placed her next to Penelope. Once she was seated, Aaron said, "You kids eat your lunch. I don't want to hear any arguments, especially you Emily and Derek. I talked to Penelope, and like I told her, it's supposed to rain today, and if it doesn't, when I get back home, you kids can all change into your suits and we'll go swimming. As long as it doesn't rain. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," "Yes daddy," came the replies from the kids.

During lunch, it was quiet until they heard the doorbell ring, Aaron got up, told the kids to finish eating, and went to answer the door. Reaching the front door, Aaron looked through the peephole and then answered the door. "Hey Jessica, come on in."

"Hey Aaron," Jessica replied as she walked into the house.

"The kids are finishing up lunch, then I'll take the twins upstairs for their nap. I should be back by the time they get up, but if I'm not, don't let them sleep no more than two hours, otherwise they won't sleep tonight. JJ's been crabby today, so hopefully the nap will do her some good. Both Derek and Emily have been at it this morning, they've been doing good since earlier this morning. But if they give you a tough time, just send them to their rooms and their to take a nap while their up there." Aaron told her, filling her in on the kids, as they walked more into the living room.

"Alright, sounds good, I'm sure they'll be fine." Jessica told her brother in law, not too worried about her older niece and nephew.

"I'm sure they will. I told all the kids no watching tv, but they can watch a movie while I'm gone, after the twins get up from their nap. And if they can't pick a movie then I told them you'll pick one out for them, if you don't mind that is." Aaron told her.

"That's fine with me. I'm sure we got it all covered and handled," Jessica said.

Before Aaron could give a reply to Jessica, both Spencer and JJ came into the living room, followed by Penelope. "Daddy, we done."

"Alright, you two get help with rinsing your bowls out?" Aaron asked them.

"Uh huhh, Penny helped," Spencer answered.

"Thanks Penelope are you finished with your lunch?" Aaron thanked his daughter.

"I am, I was finished anyways," Penelope replied as she sat down on the couch.

"Alright, good. Okay you two," Aaron said, then looked down at the twins, "Let's go get you kids up in your beds, it's time for a nap. And I don't want to hear it JJ." Aaron told her before she could protest.

Aaron took the twins upstairs to their rooms, and while he was putting them to bed for their naps, Jessica started talking to Penelope. "How are you doing Penn?"

"I'm doing okay." Penelope answered her aunt.

"That's good," Jessica replied to her niece.

A few minutes later, Aaron came back down the stairs and told Jessica that he was going to go ahead and take off, then he went and said goodbye to his kids and told them to be good for their aunt and that he'll be back after a little while. Then he took off to town, leaving Jessica with his kids.

TBC….

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you al enjoyed it! Please let me know what you all think! I hope the ending didn't seemed rushed, I wanted to find a place to end it, and I hope it worked. Again thanks for reading!

Please review!

TriciaBean


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated! The events that are in this chapter are based on real life events, I don't wanna give it away, so I'll add it at the end of the chapter, in the A/N.

DISCLAIMER: I do not have any rights to criminal minds, I'm just borrowing the characters.

I do wanna shout out to those that reviewed the last chapter, their always greatly appreciated.

I also would like to thank Annamarie Joanne Lynnwood for beta-ing this chapter, thanks again for your help!

Enjoy this chapter, and please lemme know what you think!

TriciaBean

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily got bored of coloring with Penelope on the floor, so she got up and went over to her aunt and asked her, "Aunt Jess, would it be okay if I got on the computer? Dad said no tv but didn't say we couldn't get on the computer."

Jessica looked up at her niece and answered, "Why don't you call your dad and ask just to make sure it's alright."

"Okay!" Emily replied as she went into the kitchen to get the phone off the hook. She dialed her dads number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Aaron answered on the second ring.

"Hi daddy! I was wondering, would it be okay if I got on the computer and play some games?" Emily asked her father.

"I don't care, but no fighting over the computer, and you can be on it for forty-five minutes no longer," Aaron told her.

"Okay, thanks daddy!" Emily said before she hung up with her dad.

Emily stuck the phone back on the hook and went and told her aunt that her dad said she could be on the computer, but only for forty-five minutes. Upon hearing Emily relay the information to her aunt, Derek tried to get up and get to the computer before Emily could.

"Derek!" Emily yelled frustratingly, as she seen him race to the computer.

"What?" Derek replied, feigning innocence.

Getting upset at her brother, Emily replied, "Gosh doggit Derek James Hotchner! You knew I was going to be on there! I called dad up first! I get the computer first!"

Before the kids could end up in a punch fest, Jessica got up and went to her niece and nephew to break it up. "Alright, Derek, Emily, that's enough, you're going to wake up the twins if you don't knock it off." Jessica warned, finally getting the kids separated and continued,

"Now Derek, Emily gets to use the computer she called up your dad and asked first, you didn't show any interest in getting on the computer until Emily called and asked. You can go find something else to do."

Before Derek walked off, he shoved Emily as he walked by her, and went into the kitchen. Emily looked at her brother as he walked off and turned back around and said to her aunt "Thanks Aunt Jess."

"No problem, you two kids need to cool it, I'm going to go up and check on the twins make sure their still asleep, please, no more fighting, or I'm going to have to tell your dad."

"Alright," Emily started, then said more to herself, "But he started it.

Not giving into the young girl, Jessica walked away and headed towards the stairs, passing Derek as he walked back into the living room. Derek walked over to his sister and held out the lighter he got out from the kitchen drawer, then he went back into the living room, and walked up behind Emily and flicked the lighter on and held it up to the back of his sister's head, and said, "Whatever you do, do not turn around."

Not knowing what her brother was doing, she turned around as she asked, "What? Why?"

"Emily! I said don't turn around! Your hair is on fire!" Derek exclaimed as he picked up the nearest blanket to put the fire out of Emily's hair.

"Oh my gosh, Derek!" Emily said as she started to freak out and reached towards the back of her head.

"I told you not to turn around! Why didn't you listen to me?!" Derek told her exasperatedly as he made sure it was put out.

As all the commotion was going on, Jessica was heading back down the stairs when she heard the two oldest, "What on earth is going on now?"

Derek looked over at Emily and said, "Don't Emily, don't tell her."

Emily ignored her brother and proceeded to tell her aunt what had just happened. "Derek came in here with a lighter, flicked it on, and lit my hair on fire!"

"Derek James! What did I tell you just a moment ago? Leave your sister alone, you can march your butt upstairs right now, and you can stay there until your father gets home," Jessica told him harshly as she pointed a finger towards the upstairs.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry," Derek replied as he laid the lighter on the coffee table before going up the stairs to his room.

Derek went on up to his room, and Jessica took at a look at Emily's hair to assess the damage. "Doesn't look too bad, can't really tell."

"I hope not, he's got another thing coming," Emily said, thinking of ways to get back at her brother for setting her hair on fire.

Penelope came up to her sister and aunt a few minutes later, "Are you okay Em?"

Emily nodded her head while saying, "I'm fine Penn, Derek is just a butthead."

Jessica turned back to face her niece and said, "Hey now, no name calling."

"Sorry," Emily replied, then when her aunt was out of ear shot, Emily faced her sister and said, "Want to help me get Derek back?"

Penelope just looked at her older sister, unsure, and replied, "Are we going to get in trouble?"

"No, if we get caught I'll take the blame, Derek is going to pay for what he did," Emily told her as she came up with a plan, then turned back towards the computer to play her game before her time was out.

"Okay, I'll help," Penelope told her older sister, then she went back to the coffee table where her coloring book and crayons are and resumed coloring.

About a couple hours later, after the twins woke up, everyone, minus Derek, was watching a movie, The Incredibles, which they all agreed on, it was nearing the end of the movie when Aaron came home, when he walked in, Jessica got up off the couch, and went to help her brother in law out.

"Oh, thanks Jess, how were the kids?" Aaron asked her.

"Twins just got up about forty-five minutes ago, Derek is up in his room, I sent him there and the two older girls were fine, although there was a bit of a mishap while you were gone." Jessica told him as she helped him unload the groceries.

Giving a sigh, Aaron dreadfully asked, "What happened this time?"

So, Jessica went into details about how Derek lit Emily's hair on fire but was able to get it out before anything serious could happen, and how Derek was trying to be rude to Emily for trying to get on the computer before her. As she finished up telling him everything that had gone on, Aaron called Emily into the kitchen to assess her hair before calling Derek down.

Emily walked in saying, "Yeah?"

"Come here for a second, I want to see how badly your hair is before I call your brother down," Aaron answered her as he looked.

Seeing there wasn't too much damage, not even telling that her hair had caught fire. "Alright, you can go back, your hair isn't as bad as I thought it was."

A moment later, Aaron called Derek down stairs in the kitchen, and waited for him to come back down. Aaron looked over at his sister-in-law, and said, "I apologize for their behavior, they know better to do this, especially Derek."

"It's alright, nothing serious happened," Jessica replied to him as she walked out just as Derek walked into the kitchen, giving them some privacy.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Aaron asked his son, as he raised his voice.

"I'm sorry dad, it was an accident," Derek told him, as he bent his head down.

Aaron sighed, and said, "Look at me, you are grounded for a week. No tv, no computer, no friends and no phone, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Derek answered, keeping eye contact with his dad.

"You're also going to apologize to your sister, and you're going to have chores to keep you busy for the next week, starting with dinner dishes tonight, and your room is to be spotless, and you are to clean the living room, and you are going to help out with the twins. Do I make myself clear?" Aaron explained to him, and then added, "Oh and you're going to write me a three-page paper about why it's dangerous to play with fire, especially why it's dangerous to light someone's hair on fire, you have two days to work on it, I suggest you get busy."

"Yes sir," Derek acknowledged, then he left the kitchen and went back up to his room.

Making sure his son was upstairs, Aaron went into the living room, to check on his other kids, JJ and Spencer seen their dad and ran over to him to give him hugs, and while giving her daddy a hug, JJ said, "Daddy, I sorwy for not behaving this morning."

"It's alright, I forgive you, thank you for apologizing, I love you," Aaron replied to his daughter as he went to put her down.

"I yuv you too daddy," JJ replied as she went to sit back down to color with Penelope and Spencer.

Aaron looked over at Jessica and asked her to follow him into the kitchen so he could talk to her without little ears listening in. Once they were in the kitchen, Aaron asked, "Just know, you don't have too, it's completely up to you, but Dave called me earlier while I was running errands, and he wants to go out for guys night tomorrow, I'm sure Erin can watch the kids if you have other plans."

"That's totally fine with me, I don't mind Aaron, their good kids, minus the fights here and there," Jessica replied with a smirk.

"Alright good, Dave wants to try and see if he can find someone for me, I don't think it's the right time, but he thinks otherwise." Aaron explained. While they were talking, they didn't see Emily listening in on the conversation, and she stepped in and asked with unshed tears,

"Daddy, are you dating now? What about mommy? Are you replacing mommy?"

Aaron gave a sigh and pulled his daughter with him as he sat down in the chair to be eye level with her, "No sweetheart, I'm not dating, but I might, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. And no, I'm not replacing mommy, mommy will never be replaced, she will always be your mommy, and the others too."

"I don't want anyone new to come in our lives, what if she gets rid of everything that was mommy's? She would want to replace mommy, you can't date daddy!" Emily told her dad as she shed some tears.

"Baby girl, that's not going to happen, I promise, I'm not going to let anyone into our lives that wants to replace mommy. I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not even dating yet, I'm just going out with uncle Dave tomorrow night for guys night, that's all, I promise." Aaron explained to his daughter, as he wiped the tears off her face.

Giving a couple sniffles, Emily said, "Okay." Then she gave another thought and asked, "Can we go see mommy tomorrow? It's been awhile, and I miss her."

"Of course we can, as long as it doesn't rain, we'll go see mommy." Aaron answered his daughter, then he pulled her in for a hug. "Now go dry those tears up, and don't mention anything to the little ones please, not until it happens."

"Okay, I love you daddy," Emily told her dad as she dried her tears off with the back of her hands.

"I love you too baby girl," Aaron replied as he watched her go back into the living room, then he faced Jessica and said, "Emily and Penelope are the two I'm going to worry about when it's time for me to date."

"Well if that wasn't heartbreaking or anything," Jessica said, then replied, "I'm sure they'll be fine, but yes I do agree, especially with Penelope, she's a total sweetheart and gets attached to people easily."

"Yes she does, that's for sure. Well, like I told Emily, we will cross that bridge when we get there, for now it's just guys night tomorrow," Aaron told her as he stood up, then said, "Would you like to stay for dinner? That is if you don't have any plans tonight."

"That's fine with me, I'd love too," Jessica told him

"Alright, I'll go ahead and get dinner started," Aaron told her as he got some food out for dinner.

"I can do that for you, if you want to go spend some time with your kids," Jessica told him as she stepped up to take over for Aaron.

"Are you sure? I don't mind, they are my kids, I don't want you to feel like you have to cook them anything," Aaron asked, double checking with her.

Shaking her head yes, Jessica replied, "Yes, I'm sure, I don't mind."

With that, Aaron let her take over and headed into the living room to see what his kids were up too. "Hey you guys, what are you doing?"

"We're playing go fish," Penelope answered.

"Yeah daddy! We paying go fish!" Spencer piped up.

"I can see that, whose winning?" Aaron replied with some enthusiasm.

"Emmy is," JJ answered.

"I'll let you guys continue, aunt Jessica is fixing dinner," Aaron told them.

"Is she staying for dinner?" Emily asked him as she withdrew a card from the go fish pile.

"Yes she is," Aaron replied to Emily.

Aaron walked away, making sure he didn't step on any little fingers, then walked over to the couch to turn the news on.

Twenty minutes later, Jessica walks into the living room to let everyone know that dinner was ready, Aaron stood up, and looked down at Penelope and asked, "Penn, sweetheart, can you go get your brother? It's time for dinner."

"Okay," Penelope replied as she got up and headed up the stairs to get her older brother.

Aaron helped Jessica get the kids fix their plates. Making sure all the kids washed their hands, they all sat down and started eating, they all talked about their day, minus the incident with Derek and Emily. Aaron told the kids that they'll all be going out to go see their mom, since it's been awhile, and that their aunt Jessica was going to be watching them again tomorrow night while Aaron went out with their uncle Dave. After dinner they agreed to watch a family movie and Aaron had everyone get ready for bed before they started their movie.

"Daddy, can we watch the Flinstones?" Penelope asked her dad, getting comfortable on the couch with her blanket.

"Anyone against it?" Aaron asked the other kids.

Getting no's from everyone, Aaron turned the Netflix on and looked for The Flinstones under kids, and hit play, everyone had settled in to watch the movie, find their comfortable spot either on the couch or on the floor. Jessica had already taken off for the night after dinner, letting the kids spend time with their dad.

An hour and a half after the movie, Aaron told the kids to head on up to bed and that he would be up there to say goodnight to them after taking the twins, who had fallen asleep during the movie, up to their room.

Meanwhile in Emily and Penelope's room…

"Alright, after dad comes in to say goodnight, that's when we put our plan to action," Emily told her sister.

"What plan is that again?" Penelope asked her sister, going over to sit next to her on the bed.

Emily sat up to give her sister some room on the bed and said, "I have this wash cloth, along with some soap, from the bathroom, and toothpaste, and lotion. We are going to put them all on this washcloth," Emily told her as she showed her the washcloth she had under the blanket, and continued, "And we are going to sneak into Derek's room, put the washcloth on his pillow as close to his face as possible, then we'll put everything on it, and wait until morning to see what happens."

"I'm not so sure about this Em'," Penelope told her, feeling unsure of herself about this plan her sister came up with.

"It'll be fine, and I'll take the blame, dad won't know you were a part of this," Emily told her with a smirk on her face, thinking of this brilliant plan she thought of.

"All right, what if he's still up?" Penelope asked.

Emily faced her sister and said, "Then we wait till he is absolutely positively out like a light."

A few minutes later, Aaron came into the room to give the girls a good night hug and tucked them in, shutting the light off, he left the room, oblivious to what the girls are up too. They both waited a good hour to make sure Derek was asleep, they got up quietly, and with the supplies in each of their hands, they crept up to Derek's room, Emily set her stuff down and slowly cracked open Derek's room, and seeing him asleep, Emily faced her sister and gave a "shh" motion, they slowly walked in after Emily picked her stuff back up into her hands. They walked over to Derek's bed, and Emily quietly motion to Penelope to put everything down on the floor, and she got to work, putting the lotion, the soap, and the toothpaste, and got quite a bit of globs from each container and slowly picked up the washcloth and placed it as close as she could get to Derek's face on his pillow.

Looking at her work, Emily picked up the supplies, and both her and Penelope, quietly tip toed out of their brother's room, Emily took the toothpaste and the soap back to the bathroom, and had Penelope take the lotion back to their room. Making her way back to their room, Emily closed the door and quietly let out an evil laugh while rubbing her hands together saying,

"Now we wait till morning."

TBC….

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The events that happened in this chapter is all true events, the lighting the hair on fire, really did happen by my brother, and for whatever reason, came up behind me and lit my hair on fire, just like what happened with Derek and Emily. The other event towards the end of the chapter with Emily putting the lotion, toothpaste, and the soap on the washcloth, also did happen, my cousin and I both did that to my brother, for whatever reason, and both those events happened at separate moments in my life, lol.

Thanks for reading, and like always please leave a review!

TriciaBean


	8. AN

Heyy everyone!! Hope all is going well, I haven't forgotten about the story, I've been a bit busy and trying to come up with what to put for the next chapter of the story. But to be honest, I'm a bit disappointed with the lack of reviews, only had one review, so if there's anything wrong with the chapter or if you loved/liked it, then please let me know, I can't continue with the story if I don't know if how I'm doing and that's where you readers come in, to help me fix on what I need to do.

For the time being, I'm gonna put the story on hold, until I can come up with something for the next chapter, and if I get anymore reviews. I am on vacation right now, I leave tomorrow to fly out of state, going to Maine for the lobster fest (which I'm totally excited for). I told my beta that if I come up with anything while I'm away, I'll send her what I have but I won't post anything until I get back home (which is on Sunday)

So if your loving the story, PLEASE, I'm asking you, to leave a review and let me know how I'm doing, their always greatly appreciate.

Until I post the next chapter, hope everyone has a good rest of the week!

TriciaBean


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Heyy everyone!! Sorry for the lack of updates, life has been crazy busy!! Been on vacation, getting over time in at work, and more traveling, life is well hectic. Anyways I apologize it's short and not as long, I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks for those of you that reviewed, and as for their backgrounds, Penelope's parents died in a car accident when she was a toddler, and Derek's parents were murdered, his parents were drug addics(??) or something along those lines, I have it figured out but to explain it, my brain isn't having it lol. And of course the rest of the kids are haley and Aaron's biological kids.

I do have a plan on Derrick with his past, it might be a few chapters. Penelope doesn't remember anything that happened with her parents. But Aaron does take her to visit her parents when she wants to see them.

Hope you like, please let me know what you think, I apologize for the lack of update. I am back in school so between work and working on my assignments, I'll try to update a bit more, at least once a week.

Tricia

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next morning Derek woke up to find some form of liquid on his pillow case, he felt his face, and new immediately who had done this, then yelled, "EMILY!" Then walked out of his room to his sister's room. Swinging her door open, Derek continued, "Emily, what did you do?"

Startled, Emily jumped out of bed, looking dazed and confused and said, "what? What did I do? What is going on?"

"You know darn well what you did Emily!" Derek yelled.

Emily, now remembering her payback, replied, "Oh right, that's because you set my hair on fire."

"Seriously? Your cleaning up that mess! If you would have listened to me in the first place, your hair wouldn't have caught fire! There was little damage!" Derek said in frustration.

"I'm not cleaning it up, and you shouldn't have been playing with the lighter! How was I to know you were going to light my hair on fire?" Emily replied, raising her voice.

"What on earth is going on you two?" Aaron asked in a angry tone, "Your siblings are still asleep, and if you two dare to wake them up, your grounded until further notice! Now someone answer me, what is going on here?"

"Emily here, put a bunch of crap on a dish cloth and got it all over my face, and my pillow!" Derek answered his dad while shooting daggers at his sister.

"Emily Elizabeth, what did you do to your brother?" Aaron asked her in a no nonsense tone.

"I took a wash cloth and I put lotion and dish soap, and toothpaste on it, and laid it next to his head on the pillow," Emily answered him.

"You did what?! Why would you do that? What made you do that?!" Aaron asked her, already having it up to here with both his oldest two. Then continued, "Both of you downstairs right now."

Both kids walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, their dad following closely behind them. Once they were in the kitchen, Aaron turned towards them and said, "You two are in big trouble! You both are going to get a spanking with the wooden spoon. We are going to go see your mom like planned, and then you two are in your rooms the rest of the day, except for lunches, dinners, or family time, maybe not even that."

"I've had it with you two arguing, all week you guys have been at each other's throats, and yesterday you light your sisters hair on fire Derek James, and sometime during the night Emily Elizabeth, you made a weird concoction to get your brother back, I'm assuming, am I right?" Aaron asked her, then continued when she gave a slow nod of a yes to him. "While you two are in your rooms today, you will be cleaning it, and I expect it to be neat and tidy and your closets cleaned out. I'll make sure your aunt knows what's going on, I will not be home tonight, so Emily, you're going to clean up that mess you made on your brothers bed. There will be no complaints from either of you, I'm sick of your attitudes, and I'm sick of hearing you two fighting all the time, it's getting old! Do you both here me? You two will also be grounded for a month, depending on behavior it could either lessen or it could be longer, I suggest you two start getting your act together."

"Yes sir," both Derek and Emily replied.

Aaron walked over to the counter and picked up a wooden spoon with holes in it, and said, "Derek, you're first. Emily, you'll go next. Derek stand in front of this counter, pull your pants down, and lay your hands on the counter, and bend over. The sooner we start it the sooner it'll be over." Aaron told him, giving him no room for arguments. As soon as Derek got in front of the counter, he pulled his pants down, put his hands on the counter and leaned forward. "You're getting 15 whacks."

Aaron then took the wooden spoon, and spanked his son, a good fifteen whacks. As soon as he was done, he told him to pull his pants back up, and told him to go to his room. He then called Emily over and repeated the same with her. Once Aaron finished giving Emily her 15 whacks, he also sent her to her room. Putting the wooden spoon in the sink, Aaron went and started a pot of coffee, already ready for the day to be over with.

Not wanting to bother with breakfast, he got the cereal out for the kids to choose from and set out some bowls and spoons. As soon as he set the bowls on the table, he looked over and seen Penelope walking into the kitchen.

"Well good morning kiddo."

Rubbing her eyes Penelope replied, "Morning daddy."

"How'd you sleep last night?" Aaron asked her as he sat at the table.

Penelope walked over to her dad and climbed up in his lap and answered as she laid her head on his chest, "I slept okay, but Derek and Emily woke me up."

Giving his head a shake, Aaron sighed and said, "I'm sorry they woke you up, baby girl. You'll have to leave Derek and Emily alone today. Their in trouble."

Penelope looked up at her dad and asked, "What'd they do?"

"Nothing that you need to be concern about, angel." Aaron told her as he lightly tapped her nose with his finger.

Penelope just sat content on her dad's lap, then she gave a sigh and asked, "Is it because Emily put that stuff on Derek's pillow last night?"

Looking down at his daughter, Aaron asked her, "It is, but how did you know that?"

Penelope looked down into her lap and fidgeted with her fingers and quietly answered, "Because Emily had me kind of help her. I just helped her carry them to his room, but she was the one to put it on Derek's pillow. I'm sorry daddy, am I in trouble? She told me not to tell."

Aaron gave a big sigh as he rubbed his face with his hands and looked down at his daughter and answered, "You should have came and told me kiddo. Especially since you know it's wrong to do that."

"I'm sorry daddy, really," Penelope replied with tears streaming down her face.

"Your going to have to be punished. I won't spank you, but you are grounded for a week. No TV, no friends, no going anywhere, except with family." Aaron told her.

"Okay daddy," Penelope replied as she hiccuped, and then continued, "I'm really sorry daddy."

"I know you are," Aaron told her as he kissed the top of her head. "Now, do you want some cereal for breakfast?"

"Yes please," Penelope replied as she wiped her tears away. "Can I have Fruit Loops?"

Picking up the box of fruit loops, Aaron poured her a bowl of cereal, and asked, "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have some orange juice please," Penelope answered her father.

While Aaron was getting Penelope her drink and both twins walk into the kitchen, both walking up to their dad. Aaron looked down and seen the twins and said, "Well good morning you two. You did you guys sleep?" Then placed Penelope's cereal in front of her and sat her drink down next to it.

"We sept otay daddy," Spencer answered for them both.

"That's good. Would you two like any cereal?" Aaron asked them.

"I want that," JJ answered as she pointed to captain crunch.

"Me too," Spencer chimed in.

"Alright, you two go sit in your seats, what do you guys want to drink?" Aaron told them.

"Juice pease!" They both answered.

Getting the twins cereals and their juices, Aaron sat down with the kids, after taking a drink from his coffee, he told all three, "Alright, you guys, Derek and Emily are in trouble, they're to stay up in their rooms the remainder of the day, so, you guys can't go into their rooms. Their going to be busy cleaning." Aaron told them, looking over at the twins, knowing that Penelope already knew this.

"Why they in trouble daddy?" JJ asked her dad before taking a bite of her cereal.

"It's none of your concern missy. Just eat your breakfast." Aaron answered her.

Aaron stood up, told the kids he would be right back, and headed up the stairs to call his older two down for breakfast. "Emily, Derek, come out here please."

"Yeah?" Emily answered as she opened her door to see what her dad wanted. Derek also walked towards them wondering what his dad wanted.

"If you two are hungry, you can go downstairs and get some cereal. Otherwise you two finish up your rooms."

"I'm not hungry," Derek replied.

"Alright, Emily? What about you?" Aaron asked his oldest daughter.

"I'll have some cereal." Emily answered.

"Did you clean up that mess you made last night?" Aaron asked her.

"Yes sir, I already got it cleaned up," Emily replied as she looked at her dad and turned her gaze to the floor.

"Good, come on, go get some cereal and you can get back to cleaning." Aaron told her as he headed towards the stairs, Emily following behind.

Derek turned back around and headed towards his room, after watching his sister and his dad walk down the stairs.

"By the way, Emily, you didn't tell me that you got your sister involved with your little prank on Derek." Aaron told her as he turned to face her after reaching the bottom floor.

Emily sighed and said, "Well, she just helped me carry the stuff to Derek's room, she didn't do anything, I did all the work. Please don't punish her, it was all my idea, she was innocent in all this." Emily pleaded with her dad, feeling guilty for dragging Penelope into this.

"She's already been punished, she's grounded for a week. Because you didn't tell me right away, and you're also grounded for another week for involving your sister." Aaron told her, then he told her to go get her breakfast.

A couple hours later, with Derek and Emily up in their rooms, finishing up their cleaning, the doorbell rang and Aaron walked over to the door. Opening it, he sees his sister-in-law, and says, "Hey Jessica, come on in."

Jessica walks into the house and follows Aaron into the living room where the twins and Penelope playing a board game. "Where are Derek and Emily?"

"They're upstairs, grounded, and cleaning their rooms, but they should be about finished. They're supposed to be up in their rooms the remainder of the day, with the exception of lunch, dinner, or family time, but only if their behaving. Emily snuck into Derek's room and pulled a prank on him I guess, which was pay back for Derek lighting Emily's hair on fire. So their both grounded for a month, pending on how their behaving." Aaron told her as he sat on the couch, and Jessica sitting in the recliner.

"Hi Jessica!" Penelope replied, upon seeing her aunt.

"Hey there, Penelope, how are you doing?" Jessica asked her niece.

"I'm okay," Penelope replied as she went back to the game she was playing with the twins.

"I'll go get Emily and Derek and we can be in our way," Aaron told her as he went to head upstairs to let his two oldest that it was time to go.

Making sure all the kids were buckled up, Aaron pulled out of the driveway and they all headed to see Haley.

TBC

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: well, hope you all like, and please leave me a review, I'll try and update as soon as possible, I promise I won't wait a month lol.

Thanks for reading,

Tricia


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: soo here's the next chapter! Super sorry for the long delay! Life got in the way, between work and school, and well...life, it took a bit longer to post. So I do apologize. I think I got like one review on the last chapter, but maybe I can get some more? Pretty please?! With cherries on top? I'm gonna be working on the next chapter as soon as possible. So hopefully it won't take as long to get the next chapter posted. Cyber cookies for those that review! Any kind you want!

I would also like to thank my beta reader for any mistakes there were! Thank you hun! (Annamarie Joanne Lynnwood)

Please let me know what you think, good or bad! All reviews are greatly appreciated.

TriciaBean

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter 9

On the way to the cemetery, Aaron had made a pit stop to get some flowers for Haley. Now they're on their way to see her. Aaron asks Penelope, "Penn, if you want, while we're out, we can stop, and you can say hi to your parents."

"Okay. But, daddy...can we see them later? When it's just me and you?" Penelope asked him.

"Of course, we can, that's not a problem." Aaron replied to her.

"Okay," Penelope answered.

Aaron pulled up to the cemetery, while Jessica grabbed the flowers, and helped get the kids out of the vehicle. Letting the older kids out, Jessica helped Spencer out of his booster while Aaron helped JJ out of hers.

They all walked up to Haley's grave, and Aaron split the flowers up for each kid to place in the vase. Letting the younger kids place theirs first, the oldest kids waited 'till last to place their flowers. JJ and Spencer both sat on the grass in front of their mom, Emily, Derek, and Penelope found places next to the twins. Emily spoke up and said, "I miss you mommy, so much."

After a few minutes of silence, Derek turned to Emily and asked, "Hey Em, remember that time when we were kids, and we snuck out of your bedroom window?"

Aaron looked down at Derek and asked, "You guys snuck out? When?"

"Yeah, we snuck out, it was a long time ago, you were away on your job." Derek answered his dad.

"I think so," Emily responded.

"You know, when we snuck out because we weren't done playing outside, and when mom fell asleep on the couch, we snuck out to finish playing, and when we went back to go inside, our bedroom window was shut," Derek told her, jogging her memory.

Now remembering that time, Emily replied, "Oh yeah, I remember now! We walked to the bedroom window and found it shut. That's when mom slammed the door open and yelled at us to get back inside. She was so mad."

"Yes, she really was," Derek replied, then looking from Emily, he glanced back down at his mom's grave stone.

Emily looked up at Derek, then at Penelope, and said, "I'm not sure if you remember this, Penn, but Derek you might. Remember that time when we were at the park way back when, and mom promised us that we would make cookies when we got home?"

"I think I know what you're talking about," Derek replied giving a smile.

"I don't! Tell me, please?" Penelope replied as she looked up at her older brother and sister.

Emily went on and said, "Mom promised us we would make cookies after we got home from the park, and when we got home mom was unlocking the door, and a pole fell over and hit her in the head."

"I remember that day, Derek called me at work, I came home and took your mother to the hospital to get checked out." Aaron told them as he also remembered that day.

JJ stood up of the ground and walked over to her dad and asked, "Daddy, what 'bout us?"

"You mean memories with your mommy?" Aaron asked her, as he picked her up.

"Uh huh," JJ responded.

"Come here Spence, and I'll tell you guys each a memory with your mommy." Aaron told Spencer. Having both twins on his lap, he got situated and started to share a memory with JJ about her with their mommy. "Well, from what your mommy told me, JJ, is that you were with your mommy and your Nana, and I'm not sure what exactly sure, but, your mommy took you to the bathroom, you were probably two. Anyways, she took you into the stall, and I guess someone else walked in, you asked your mommy if the lady was also going potty, she said yes, and when the lady left you said to the lady, 'You went potty by yourself, great job lady!' Aaron told her, chuckling to himself.

"I did?" JJ asked.

"Yes, you did. You little lady, embarrassed your mommy," Aaron confirmed.

"What bout me, daddy?" Spencer asked.

"You, little man, weren't quite yet a year old yet, but you were crawling, and you used to crawl over to a wall or a door, and just repeatedly hit your head. Your mommy would move you away from the wall or the door, and you would go right back to it. You were more of the calm one, especially out of all of you kids." Aaron told Spencer.

A few minutes later, Aaron had all the kids rounded up and they all headed back towards the car. Aaron put the car in drive and headed back to the house. Once they got to the house, they all walked in, Aaron told Derek and Emily to help him with preparing lunch while the three younger kids went and did their own thing up in the playroom.

Jessica had left to go run some errands before watching the kids that night.

"Derek, Emily, you two can help prepare for lunch," Aaron told them as he got a box of mac n cheese, and peas out of the pantry, and a package of hotdogs out of the fridge.

"Okay," They both replied.

Aaron supervised both kids, helping them when they needed it. They got plates out and prepared everyone's plates. All the kids, and Aaron, sat at the table and ate their lunches quietly. Once the kids got done eating their lunches about fifteen minutes later, Aaron had Derek, and Emily clean up, while he took the twins upstairs to their rooms, so they could take their naps. Penelope went off to the living room to go and color.

"Derek, I'm sorry about last night, for putting that gunk on your pillow," Emily told him as she was loading up the dishes in the dishwasher as Derek handed her the rinsed off plates.

"I'm sorry for catching your hair on fire. Call it even? I'll forgive you, if you can forgive me," Derek answered his sister as he handed her the last plate and grabbed a washcloth to go was the table off.

"Yeah, I forgive you. We can call it even." Emily answered her brother, adding the soap to the dishwasher, and closing it up, starting it.

A few minutes of silence passes, Emily, and Derek headed up to their rooms. "Derek? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily asks, before they both walk into their own rooms.

Derek follows Emily into her room, "What's up Em'?"

"Dad's going out tonight, with Uncle Dave. Do you think daddy will find someone while he's out with Uncle Dave?" Emily asked, with a worry look on her face.

Derek sat on Emily's bed, as Emily sat on Penelope's bed and replied, "Em', I don't think he will. I believe it's just guys night tonight."

"Okay," Emily replied with a big sigh.

"Besides, I don't think dad's even ready to even go out on a date yet. Everything will be fine." Derek continued.

"Alright. Thanks Derek, I'm not ready for daddy to be dating anyone." Emily told him.

"Whether or not we are ready for dad to date, isn't up to us. It's up to him on when he's ready. But I do know, that he won't date anyone that none of us kids won't like. We would have to be comfortable with the woman that dad dates." Derek told her, trying to make her feel better.

"Okay. I guess I just miss mommy, and I don't want anyone to replace her." replied Emily while holding back her tears.

"It'll be okay. Nobody will replace her, I promise, and dad will make sure that we know that the lady he dates isn't replacing mom." Derek told her, as he walked over to her pulled her up off the bed and gave her a big hug. "Now, I'm going back to my room, before dad comes in to one of our rooms and finds us together. Everything will be okay."

Emily hugged her brother back and nodded against his chest. Derek walked out of her room and headed for his bedroom.

A couple hours later, Aaron is finishing up getting ready to go have a guy's night out with Dave. walking into the living room Aaron sits on the couch and gets his socks and shoes on. A few seconds later, the doorbell rings, and Aaron goes and answers it.

Opening the door, it revealed Jessica standing on the other side. "Hey Jess, come on in."

Aaron lead Jessica into the living room. "The twins took about a two hour nap this afternoon after lunch. Derek and Emily are up in their rooms, they may come down for movie night tonight, they've been pretty good this afternoon. You can just order pizza tonight for dinner. If for some reason they're all misbehaving, just go ahead and send them to bed early."

"Alright, I'm sure it'll be fine. How late are they allowed to be up? Regular bedtime?" Jessica asked her brother in law as she sat on the couch.

"They all can stay up till nine, the younger three they can go to bed earlier if their acting all crabby." Aaron answered her.

"Sounds good," Jessica told him.

A few minutes later, Aaron had all the kids downstairs in the living room. "Alright kids, Jessica is here, she's in charge. I want you kids to listen to her, and you all better be on your best behavior."

All the kids replied saying yes, and yes daddy. A short time later the doorbell rang, Aaron went to answer the door, and see Dave standing on the other side of it. "Hey Dave, come on in, just about ready."

Dave walked in behind Aaron while shutting the door behind him. "Okay kids, I'm heading out, and you all better behave. I better not get a phone call while I'm out." Aaron told them, as he walked over to the kids and gave them each a hug and kiss goodbye.

Getting into Dave's vehicle, they both take off and heads towards town. "So, where are we heading tonight?" Aaron asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I was thinking we could head over to Ned's," Dave answered as he headed in the direction of Ned's Corner Pub.

"Sounds good to me," Aaron replied.

"How's the kid's doing?" Dave asked Aaron, as he took a left turn down S. Main Street.

"Well, their good. Had an incident with the oldest two, Derek decided to jokingly set Emily's hair on fire, and succeeding. Then Emily decided to pay Derek back by putting a bunch of gunk on his pillow that night, while bringing Penelope into it." Aaron replied, recalling everything that the older two did to each other.

"Alrighty then. Why in the world did Derek think it was okay for him to do that? That's got to be the stupidest thing to ever do. Especially to his sister." Dave told him, giving him his own input.

"Your telling me. I have no idea what got into him. Or Emily for that matter." Aaron told him.

Dave pulled into the parking lot of Ned's Corner Pub, and quickly found a parking spot. They both got out of the vehicle and walked into the bar, ready to get their guys night going.

Both Dave and Aaron walked into the bar side, and headed towards a table towards the back of the room. They each ordered a beer and a tenderloin and fries for Aaron and a bacon cheeseburger and onion rings for Dave.

"So, Aaron, any thought to that dating we talked about the other day?" Dave asked as he took a drink of his beer.

Giving a shake of his head, Aaron responded, "Well, no not really. I'm not sure Dave."

"Well, let's take it one step at a time, like let's see if we can find someone for you. Or better yet, what if I can find someone for you, that loves kids, and will be flexible, especially with our work schedule. Someone that is understanding and will be by your side." Dave told Aaron.

Before Aaron could respond, their food had arrived, which gave Aaron a few minutes to think about his reply to Dave before he could answer. "Alright, I'll give you that, if, and I mean if, you can find someone, then I'll give it a shot. But, after that, we'll drop it. If it doesn't work out. Do we have a deal?"

"Sounds good. It's a deal Aaron." Dave told him, taking a bite of his burger.

"Good," Aaron told him, with a slight chuckle, and a shake of his head. "You and Erin thinking about having any kids?"

"We're thinking about it. Might adopt though," Dave answered him.

Taking a sip of his beer, Aaron said, "Well, you guys can adopt my kids. They're definitely causing trouble lately. Especially the oldest two."

"That's quite alright. You'll end up missing them anyways." Dave told him with a smirk on his face.

"This is true. As much as they can be brats sometimes, I would miss them." Aaron confirmed to Dave.

Shaking his head in agreement, Dave responded, "This is very true."

Both guys received their meals, and ate in silence. A few minutes later, Dave says, "I think I know just the person. But, I'll have to talk with Erin first."

"Really Dave? Your gonna mention something without even telling me anything? That's not nice." Aaron told him with a smirk on his face as he shook his head at Dave.

 **Couple hours later…**

A few hours later, both Dave and Aaron are driving home from Ned's. Dave pulls into Aaron's driveway and says, "We need to recruit more guys for guys night, but, this has been fun. Need to get you out of the house more often."

Laughing, Aaron says, "Yes we do Dave, and it was fun. We'll get together again soon. I need to head and make sure the kids didn't give Jessica too much of a hard time tonight."

Aaron got out of the vehicle, and went inside his house after waving bye to Dave as he pulled back out of the drive. As he walked in, he seen Jessica laying on the couch asleep. He walked over and lightly shook her shoulder to wake her. "Jessica, it's Aaron, I'm home."

Jessica woke up, and sat up and said, "Oh, sorry Aaron, I didn't realize I had passed out. Must have been more tired than I thought."

"It's alright, you can stay if you want if your too tired to drive home." Aaron suggested to her.

"Thanks Aaron, but I'll be alright." Jessica told him. "The kids were good, Derek and Emily were up on their rooms, no arguments from them. The younger three were good, they all behaved well. It was a quiet night. Emily and Derek did come down to watch a movie, but they were good."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that," Aaron told her as he followed her to the door, "You be careful heading home."

"I will, good night Aaron," Jessica told him as she headed towards her car.

Making the front door was locked, Aaron made sure the back door was locked, and headed up the stairs. Going up to check on his oldest, Aaron opens the door ajar and peeks in, checking on Derek. Then he goes and does the same to his other children. Feeling satisfied that all his kids were in bed asleep, he walked into his bedroom got ready for bed and climbed in and fell asleep himself.

TBC….

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Thanks for reading, and PLEASE don't forget to review! Cyber cookies for those who do!

All criticism are welcome (although I do prefer good reviews though, but all are welcome!)

TriciaBean


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Heyyyy everyone! I would like to thank those that reviewed, they are greatly appreciated! Especially to the ones that always review, it always makes me happy! I also would like to thank Annamarie Joanne Lynnwood for checking this chapter over, thanks hun! I would like to personally thank,

Sammie050301 \- I just love getting your reviews! And I apologize for a delay in posting the last chpt (9), I had writer's block, and couldn't find the words to type up lol. And well life also got in the way. Lol but hopefully this chapter makes up for lack of updates. lol.

Guest - No, she's probably going to be the one totally not okay with her dad dating

PAGET \- Thanks for the review!

Diana - Yes, sorry for the delay in updates, like I mentioned to Sammie050301 I had writers block, and well life also go in the way too lol. Hopefully the next future chapters won't take as long. As far as Spencer's memory, I couldn't really come up with anything, and I tried to think of something else to put but came up empty. Everything in those memories are all based on true events that actually happened. Hope this next chapter makes up for the lack of updates.

Hopefully this chapter makes up for the last chapter in being delayed in posting, got over 3,000 words (minus the A/N). I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Thanks,

TriciaBean

Chapter 10

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A couple weeks later, things were going pretty good at the Hotchner household. Of course, a few arguments here and there between the kids. Aaron was in the kitchen getting things ready to get dinner started, when Emily came into the kitchen and asked, "Daddy, what are we doing for dinner tonight?"

Aaron looked over at Emily and answered, "Well, I was thinking about letting each of you kids make your own individual pizza, how does that sound for dinner tonight?"

"Really? Make our own pizza? That is awesome!" Emily answered her dad excitedly.

"Alright, well go on up and tell your siblings to go and wash their hands and get ready to come down for dinner," Aaron told her as he got the rest of the toppings out for the pizzas and placed them on the counter.

Emily ran up the stairs and headed into the play room and told the younger three that they needed to wash their hands and to head downstairs, then walked over to Derek's room to relay the same message. All the kids had washed up and went downstairs to meet their dad in the kitchen.

"Okay guys, this is what we're doing, each of you get to make your own pizza," Aaron told them as he placed the small individual pizzas in front of each of the kids. "Emily, Derek, and Penelope, you guys can share the pizza sauce, and JJ and Spencer, I'll help you two with the pizza sauce. You guys can put any toppings you see on the counter on your pizza, so make it however you want it."

All the kids got to working on their pizzas making it the way they wanted it. Aaron took the pizzas once they were done making them and placed them on a couple baking sheets to be put into the oven. Once he turned the oven on, he turned towards the kids and said, "Alright, you guys can go up to the playroom or to your rooms, I'll let you know when the pizzas are ready."

The kids left the kitchen and headed back up the stairs, on the way up Derek asks, "You guys want to play a game while we wait for dinner?"

"Yeah!" The three youngest replied.

"Sounds good to me," Emily replied as they reached the playroom.

Derek walked over to the shelve where the games were at, and asked, "Alright, which game would you guys like to play?"

"Candyland!" JJ suggested.

"Any other suggestions?" Emily asked as she looked at her siblings.

"Hungry hippos!" Spencer decided.

"No, Spence, Candyland!" JJ told him with a scowl on her face.

"Before we get into an argument here," Derek started, as he looked at the twins, then he looked over at Penelope, "Penn, what game would you like to play?"

Penelope looked up at her older brother and said, "I wouldn't mind playing Candyland."

"Okay, what about you Em'?" Derek asked his sister as he turned to face her.

"For sure Candyland, Hungry Hungry Hippos is a bit too noisy," Emily told him.

"That settles it, we'll play Candyland, and next game we play Spencer, we'll play Hungry Hungry Hippos, is that okay with you?" Derek promised his brother.

"Yeah," Spencer replied.

"Okay, let's have a seat around the table then," Derek told his siblings as he grabbed the board game off the shelf.

All the kids sat around the table, and picked out their pieces, and they went ahead and had youngest to oldest for the order of the game. About twenty minutes later, and Penelope in the lead, Aaron called up the stairs for his kids, and told them that dinner was ready. Both Emily and Derek helped the twins wash their hands, and once all the kids had washed their hands, they all headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Aaron had the kids sit at the table while he put their pizzas, which were already cut up, where the kids were going to sit. "Alright kids, after dinner, we'll wash up, clean up our dinner dishes, and then we'll pick a movie out, and have some popcorn, and have family movie night tonight. Derek, Emily, even though you two are still grounded, you'll be able to join in on family night tonight." Aaron told the kids after he sat down in his chair at the table.

The kids just ate their dinner in silence, chatting every now and then about what movie they wanted to watch. Aaron chimed in with the youngest three every now and then when they asked him if they could watch some kid movie, whether it was _Frozen_ , or _Tangled_ , or _Tarzan_. Aaron told them they would have to see. Once they kids got done, Emily cleared the table, while Derek helped the twins take their plates to the kitchen. Aaron went ahead and loaded up the dishwasher. Both Derek and Emily walked into the living room, when Derek asked her,

"Em', wanna see if dad will let us watch something else?"

"That sounds like a good idea! I'm not sure I'm up for another Disney film to be honest. But we're still grounded, so I'm not sure if dad is going to let us watch a movie by ourselves, unless its family movie night like tonight." Emily told her brother.

"Only way to find out is if we ask. And technically, it's family movie night, and we are family, and we will be watching a movie, just not with everyone else. I can't take another Disney film. I'm really positive that we have seen all the movies like five times now, if not more, thanks to the younger three. Especially the twins." Derek responded as he sat down on the couch.

"This is true," Emily confirmed, then said again, "Okay, I'll go ask dad, and if he agrees than you have to make the popcorn and get the drinks. But if he doesn't than I'll clean your room for a week."

"That sounds like a good deal to me!" Derek told her with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, I'll be right back, I'll go ask daddy," Emily told him as she headed towards the kitchen where she knew her dad was last at.

Walking into the kitchen, Emily seen her dad at the kitchen sink, and went up to him and asked, "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

Aaron looked over at his oldest daughter and said, "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, Derek and I were wondering if it would be okay if we could watch a movie of our own tonight? I know its family movie night, but we don't want to watch a Disney film, and technically we're watching a movie with each other, so it would still be a part of family movie night." Emily asked her dad, as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Giving a sigh, and looking at Emily with a straight face, Aaron replied, "You two are still grounded, you know, that right?"

"Uhm, yeah, we know, it's alright, we'll watch the Disney film," Emily told her dad as she looked down towards the ground and turn to leave the kitchen.

"Emily, I'm not finished," Aaron told her seriously, and waited till she stopped and turned back to face him. "You two are still grounded, and you are correct, it is family movie night. Since you two will be watching a movie together, that would be fine with me. But just this one time, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Emily replied, then asked, "So it's okay if we watched a movie separately then?"

"Yes, that's fine with me. You guys can go up to the playroom and watch your movie up there while the younger three and I watch their movie downstairs in the living room." Aaron told her.

"Thanks daddy! I'll let Derek know," Emily told her dad excitedly, then headed out of the kitchen to tell Derek.

Emily walked back into the living room with a big smile on her face and once she seen Derek she said, "Guess what?"

"Uh, what?" Derek asked her.

"Daddy said we could watch a movie upstairs in the playroom, while the rest of them watch their movie down here. So that means, you have to make the popcorn, and get the drinks," Emily answered him, then she headed up the stairs to go pick a movie out.

"Alrighty then," Derek said to her retreating back, and headed into the kitchen to make the popcorn and to get the drinks ready.

About ten minutes later, Derek is heading upstairs with a tray, with a bowl of popcorn, and two drinks on the tray. Walking into the playroom, Derek sees Emily holding a movie, and asks, "Find a movie?"

"Yep, I was thinking we could watch _The Messengers_ ," Emily responded as she showed her older brother the movie she picked out.

"Are you sure? You might get scared, and I don't want to have to explain to dad why I let you watch a scary movie," Derek told her, feeling skeptical of letting her watch the movie.

"Come on Derek, please? I'm old enough," Emily told her brother, almost begging him.

"You're not quite old enough, not really. If I let you watch it, then you'll have to explain to dad why we watched this movie." Derek told her as he set the tray down on the table in front of the couch.

"Okay, I won't have any bad dreams, I promise," Emily told him.

"Alright, let's get put this movie on," Derek told her as he took the movie from her hand and went to the DVD player to put the movie in.

Emily went over and shut the lights off once her brother got the T.V. and the movie put in. She then walked back over to the couch to claim her seat and waited for her brother to push play on the DVD remote.

About forty-five minutes to an hour into the movie, both Derek and Emily were engrossed in the movie and occasionally, Emily would jump at certain points in the movie. Derek would often look over at his sister and just smirk at her, knowing that she's going to end up having dreams about the movie tonight, and he just hopes their dad doesn't kill him. Little do they know that Penelope had come up the stairs to use the bathroom and snuck into the playroom to see what her two older siblings were watching.

Penelope ended up watching the T.V. for a good five to ten minutes. She heard her dad calling for her, so she ran to the top of the stairs and said, "Coming daddy!"

Penelope ran down the stairs, a little bit scared of what she had just watched, and she went and sat next to her dad, and Aaron asked her, "What took you so long Penn?"

"Oh, nothing daddy." Penelope told him, as she played part of the movie in her head, a little scared of what she had seen.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked her, noticing that she wasn't quite watching the movie since she got back.

"I'm sure," Penelope responded, and leaned against her dad to finish watching _Hotel Transylvania_.

"Okay," Aaron said as he put his arm around his daughter.

About close to two hours later, both movies were close to the end, Derek and Emily's movie ended a bit sooner than the others. When the movie was over, Derek looked over to his sister and said, "Well, what do you think?"

"I wasn't scared one bit!" Emily told her older brother, even though she knew she jumped quite a bit throughout the whole movie.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you're not," Derek replied, then asked, "If you weren't scared of the movie, then why did you jump throughout basically the whole movie?"

Getting red in the face, Emily responded, "I, uh, I didn't jump."

"Sure, you didn't," Derek responded with a smirk on his face, knowing full well that his sister did jump throughout the movie.

"Just in case though," Emily started, feeling a bit nervous, "Could I sleep with you tonight?"

"Emily, I thought you said you weren't scared," Derek told her as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't scared," Emily started, "But, just in case I have a bad dream or something, could I?"

"Em', just sleep in your own bed tonight, you'll be fine." Derek told her. When he seen she was about to protest he continued, "But, if you do, and I mean if you do have a bad dream tonight, then you can come to my room."

"Okay," Emily responded, then said, "Thanks Derek."

"Anytime," Derek told her. Then he went and got the DVD out of the DVD player and stuck the c.d. back in its case.

Both Derek and Emily grabbed their stuff and carried it down to the kitchen. Before walking out, Emily made sure to shut the lights off. After making sure they rinsed the popcorn out of the bowl and rinsed their cups out, they went into the living room to watch last five minutes of the Disney film they had on.

As soon as the credits started to roll onto the screen, Aaron took the remote and shut the DVD player off, and had Penelope put the disk back into the DVD case, and he shut the T.V. off. Aaron then turned towards the kids and said, "Alright young ones, it's time for you all the head up to bed. Make sure you guys brush your teeth, and I'll be up to say good night. I'll help JJ and Spencer get ready for bed."

The kids all replied "okay" and headed up the stairs to get ready for bed, while Aaron took the twins to help them change into their pajamas. Once the kids all got ready for bed, Aaron went and said good night to each of the kids. Making sure they were all tucked in, he went to his own room, and got ready for bed himself.

Later during the night, in Emily and Penelope's room, Penelope woke up with a bad dream, and went and woke her sister up. "Em'... Emmy."

Feeling someone shake her shoulder, Emily woke up to Penelope standing next to her bed, she sat and asked, "What Penn? It's really late."

"I... I had a bad dream, I'm scared," Penelope told her nervously.

Emily had scoot over for her sister and said, "Come here, want to tell me about it?"

Penelope climbed into her sister's bed, and sat next to her, and said, "I had a dream that the house was haunted, and that someone was living in our basement, trying to get us."

"Wait a minute," Emily started, then asked, "Did you see part of our movie last night?"

Penelope just looked down at her hands before shyly nodding her head yes. Emily stood up, grabbed her sister's hand and led her to Derek's room. "Emily, why? Why are we going to Derek's room?"

"Because, we have an issue. You weren't supposed to watch that movie. What were you doing watching it?" Emily told her before she opened Derek's bedroom door.

"I just wanted to see what you guys were watching," Penelope told her.

"Ugh, come on, we'll go see Derek," Emily told her as she opened the bedroom door, and dragged her sister in with her.

Once in Derek's room, Emily quietly shut the door, and walked over to her brother's bed and shook his shoulder, "Derek...Derek, wake up."

"Huhh? What's going on?" Derek asked as he sat up, turning his bedside light on.

"We have an issue Derek," Emily told him as she stood in front of her brother, then looked over at Penelope and waved her over to stand next to her.

"What's going on?" Derek asked as he looked at his sisters.

"Well, a certain someone had a bad dream," Emily started, and before she could finish, Derek interrupted and said,

"Emily, I told you, you would end up having a bad dream."

"Derek, it wasn't me, Penelope did." Emily told him as she pointed towards their sister. "She seen part of our movie last night and had a bad dream."

"Penelope," Derek replied, giving a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what you guys were watching. I couldn't look away, I was too interested in what was on." Penelope told him with tears in her eyes.

Looking over at Emily, Derek said, "You can go back to bed Em', I can take it from here." Then he looked over at Penelope, after watching Emily leave, he said, "Come here Penn."

Penelope walked over and sat next to her older brother and waited for her brother to say something. "Okay, the movie that we had on last night, it's not real. Want to tell me what your dream was about?"

Penelope shrugged her shoulders, and started to fidget with her hands and said, "Well, I just had a dream that our house was haunted, and that there were people in the basement that were trying to get us."

"Penn, nobody is going to get us, and there's especially no one in the basement. I promise, our house isn't even haunted, but if it makes you feel any better would you like to sleep in here tonight? Derek asked her, after reassuring her that there wasn't anybody out to get them.

"Can I?" Penelope replied, then asked, "Are you sure there isn't anyone out to get us?"

"Penelope, I promise, it's just a movie. Which mind I remind you, that you were not allowed to see, no matter how short you saw the film." Derek told her, as he started to lay down, while scooting closer to the wall making room for Penelope to lay down.

"Okay, as long as you're really positive," Penelope told him, as she also laid down next to her brother.

"Yes, I'm really positive, Now let's get back to sleep," Derek told her.

"Okay, I love you Derek," Penelope told him as she snuggled up close to her brother before closing her eyes.

Derek pulled his sister close to him, and said, "I love you too Penn, good night."

Both Derek and Penelope fell back to sleep, and Penelope was able to sleep peacefully the rest of the night next to her big brother.

TBC….

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! Got it posted a lot sooner than I have been, so that's a new record! Lol please leave a review and let me know what you all think!

Thanks for reading!

TriciaBean


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: heyyyy everyone! Happy "late" New Year's! Sooo, I have to apologize for the long awaited update. I legit had most of this ready the last week of November, I meant to update the first or second week of December, and we'll, I completely forgot! And I'm sorry it's a few months later, life got in the way again, stupid life lol. But so did school and well work. I have no excuses. I really only needed an ending, which I finally have, and thanks to my beta reader, BlackWolfFire, it is now completed with an ending! I am currently thinking of how to write the next chapter, and I hope to get it started. So once again, I apologize for the long delay, and I really hope you enjoy it!

Please let me know what you think, and again, I thank my beta for checking this chapter over, please leave a review, they are greatly appreciated and I hope I didn't lose any readers do to this long delay *insert sad face*

TriciaBean

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter 11

A few days later, Derek and Emily found their dad in his bedroom putting his laundry away. Derek knocked on his door frame, alerting his dad. Aaron looked up at the kids and said, "Yes?"

"Dad, can we talk to you for a second?"

"Of course. What's going on?" Aaron replied as he sat the now empty laundry basket on the floor.

Derek and Emily walked all the way into the room, Emily sitting on her dad's bed while Derek stood next to it. "We were wondering if it would be okay, next time you go out with uncle Dave, if we could watch the little ones."

Sighing, Aaron sat down on the bed next to Emily and faced his two oldest. "I don't know, you guys. You two haven't exactly shown that you're capable of being on your own. Just a few weeks ago, Derek, you set your sister's hair on fire."

"I know...but that was an accident! But we'll keep our eye on the little ones. I know for me, I don't need a babysitter, I'm thirteen years old. I'm basically the only kid out of all my friends that still has a babysitter, and I'm not even a baby." Derek told him, with a serious look on his face.

"I don't need one either, daddy. I'm old enough I can help babysit Penelope and the twins." Emily chimes in.

"You two realize that it's a big responsibility, watching your siblings, right? You guys can't just go off and do your own thing, you have to have eyes on your siblings at all times, especially the twins. Remember, they're only four." Aaron told them, making sure they know how big of a responsibility it is to watch the younger kids.

"We know, and we will keep our eye on them." Derek told him, adding, "won't we Emily?"

"Yes, we will. Please daddy? Can we not have a babysitter anymore?" Emily chimed in.

"I will have to think about it. This is a big decision, and you two are technically still grounded for another couple weeks." Aaron told them, reminding them that they were still in trouble.

"We know, we're hoping this will help lessen that punishment by volunteering to babysit." Derek told him.

"I'm not sure about that. But let me think about this, and I'll let you two know. So, in the meantime, go do something productive. I'll let you know what my decision is," Aaron told them.

"Okay," They both replied. Then they walked out of their dad's room and went to see what their siblings were up too.

Watching his two oldest leave his room, Aaron took his phone out of his pocket and called Dave. Aaron stood up and started walking around his room, taking the rest of his clothes from where he had them placed on the bed and moving them to the closet. " _Hello?_ " Aaron heard on the phone.

"Hey, Dave, are you busy?" Aaron asked while closing his closet door.

" _No, what's up?_ " Dave asked.

"Just talked to Derek and Emily. Apparently, they want to babysit the littles ones while we all go out Saturday night. I told them I'd have to think about it. But I'm not sure if they can handle the responsibility. Heck, Derek lit Emily's hair on fire a few weeks ago. I just don't know if they're ready for such a big task," Aaron told him.

" _Well, why don't you use this weekend as a trial? I mean it'll probably be just for a few hours anyways, and you can have Jessica swing by to make sure the house is still standing. Derek's old enough to watch his siblings. But I understand on where your coming from. Should put Derek in charge and have him do most of the decision making. Emily can help out."_ Dave suggested to him. Then he continued, " _You could have Penelope take notes on what's all going on. But keep it on the down low. Obviously if something does inevitably go wrong, the older two won't tell you about it. But Penelope will, considering she tells you just about everything."_

Giving a slight nod, Aaron replied, "That's a good idea. I'll have her do that. And you're right, it's only for a few hours at most, I could have Jessica come by just to make sure everything is going well."

" _Yep, sounds like a plan to me then."_ Dave replied.

"Alright, well, I'll let you go, I need to call Jessica and make sure she's free to drop in while I'm gone, then I'll talk to Penelope, and make sure the kids aren't killing each other," Aaron told him with a slight chuckle.

" _Sounds good, I'll talk to you later,"_ Dave said before he hung up.

"Okay," Aaron replies before Dave could hang up.

Aaron quickly punched in Jessica's number, and after a few rings she answered, " _Hello?_ "

"Hey Jessica, it's Aaron, I have a quick question for you." Aaron told her into the phone.

" _Yeah sure, what's up?_ " Jessica answered.

"Are you available Saturday evening? I'm going out with Dave and Erin, and Derek and Emily will be in charge, it's just a trial run to see how well they do. I was gonna see if maybe you could come over while I'm away. Make sure the house is still standing and the kids haven't killed each other." Aaron asked her.

" _Of course, I can pop in for a short bit and check up on the kids. Anything you need me to keep an eye out for? Besides the obvious._ " Jessica answered, chuckling.

"Just whatever looks out of the ordinary. I'll be sure to let Derek and Emily know you'll be stopping by. I appreciate you doing this. We'll see how well it goes Saturday night." Aaron told her, giving a chuckle.

" _I'm sure everything will be fine. It's no problem, I'll let you know how everything went. Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go switch my laundry over._ " Jessica told him.

"That's fine, I need to talk to Penelope and check on the kids anyways. I'll talk to you later, have a good evening." Aaron told her, then hung up his phone.

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Aaron walked over to the door and called out for Penelope to come to his room. A few minutes later, Penelope walked into her dad's room and asked, "Yes daddy?"

"Hey sweetheart, come sit down on the bed. I want to talk to you," Aaron told her, then waited for her to get comfortable on the bed before continuing. "How would you like to earn ten dollars?"

"Yeah! I want ten dollars!" Penelope answered excitedly.

Sitting on the next next to his daughter, Aaron said, "Alright, this is what I want you to do okay? On Saturday, I'm going out with uncle Dave and aunt Erin, and Derek and Emily are going to babysit you kids. Since it's only for a few hours. I'm gonna need you to help me out, can you do that?"

"Yes daddy! What do you want me to do?" Penelope asked him curiously.

"I want you to keep an eye out on Derek and Emily. If they're doing anything they aren't supposed to be doing, write it down. If you do this, I'll pay you ten dollars when I get home. But make sure this stays between us, alright?" Aaron told her.

"Okay! I can do that!" Penelope told him, agreeing with his plan.

"Good. Now go and get Derek and Emily for me will you?" Aaron asked her.

"Okay, I'll go get them," Penelope replied as she got up off the bed and ran out of the room.

A few minutes later, both Derek and Emily are standing in their dads doorway, and Derek asks, "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, come in, and sit down on the end of the bed." Aaron told them.

Both Derek and Emily sat on the edge of their dads bed, and looked up at him waiting for him to talk. "Now, I gave it some thought. Are you two willing to keep your eyes on your siblings at all times?" Aaron asked them seriously.

"Yes sir, " Both kids replied.

"I am trusting you two, especially you Derek, since your the oldest to keep an eye on your siblings and to make sure no one gets hurt. No one is allowed to play with anything that lights fire," Aaron told them, as he gave a pointed look at Derek. "No one is allowed to cook anything, I'll be ordering a pizza before I leave Saturday night, and I'll make sure it's here before I leave. Under no circumstances are you allowed to answer the phone, unless it's me, which I'll give a code on the answering machine to let you know it's for sure me. No answering the door to anybody. No going outside. Aunt Jessica will be stopping by sometime while I'm gone to make sure everything is okay are we clear?" Aaron told his two oldest.

"Yes sir," They both replied as they took in what their dad told them.

"You're free to go," Aaron told them as he watched them get up and walk out the door. Following the two kids behind them, Aaron went to the playroom to check on the younger three kids.

 **Saturday Early Evening…**

"Derek, Emily, I need to talk to you two." Aaron said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Emily asked, as both she and Derek went to see what their dad wanted.

"Listen up, I just ordered pizza, it'll be here in about twenty to twenty-five minutes. Now, do you guys remember what I talked to you about the other day?" Aaron asked them.

"Yes, we aren't to answer the phone, unless it's you, we can't open the door for anyone. We also have to keep an eye on the kids at all times. And no using anything that involves fire, or the stove." Derek answered his dad, remembering everything he told them.

"What about popcorn? Can we microwave popcorn?" Emily asked.

"I prefer that you don't. Unless Aunt Jessica is here to watch you make it. Although, I'm not sure why you would need popcorn, since you two are still grounded." Aaron answered her.

"But daddy, could we just watch one movie tonight? Like before we go to bed with everyone else?" Emily asked her dad.

"Yeah dad, could we?" Derek chimed in.

Giving a sigh, and running his hand through his hair, Aaron replied, "How about this, when aunt Jessica comes over and everything is going well, and nothing bad happened, then you guys can watch a movie before bed with the little ones, that sound fair?"

"Okay!" Both kids replied.

Aaron went ahead and dismissed them and called Penelope into the kitchen. A minute late Penelope walks into the kitchen, and says, "Yes daddy?"

"Alright, do you remember what you are supposed to do tonight?" Aaron asked her.

"Uhm," Penelope started as she slightly tilted her head to the side, and scrunched up her face in thought. "I'm supposed to keep an eye on Derek and Emily, to make sure they are supposed to be doing what they are told."

"That is correct, and you will get your ten dollars tonight, for being a good helper." Aaron told her.

"Yay!" Penelope replies excitedly.

"Now remember it's a secret, they can't know, Alright?" Aaron asked her seriously.

"Okay daddy, I won't say anything." Penelope agreed.

"That's my girl," Aaron said, and then stood up as he heard the doorbell. "Alright, that should be the pizza guy, why don't you go and tell everyone to go and wash up for dinner please." Aaron said as he and Penelope walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay!" Penelope replies as she ran up the stairs to tell her siblings.

Aaron walked over to the door, and opened it, and said, "Hello?"

"Pizza for Hotchner?" The pizza delivery guy said.

"Yes, that's correct," Aaron told him.

"That'll be $25.75 please," The guy told him, as he handed the pizza over.

"Alright," Aaron said, then took the money out of his pocket and said, "Here's you go, and keep the change."

"Thank you, have a good night." The pizza delivery guy said as he walked away.

Aaron shut the door behind him, and walked towards the kitchen, and set the pizza down. Then he went and got paper plates out of the pantry. "Is the pizza here?" Emily asked as she ran into the kitchen eagerly.

"It is, have you washed your hands?" Aaron answered.

"I have," Emily replied as she walked towards her father.

"I need you to help with the twins, and make sure you guys are all washed up for dinner," Aaron told her, as he started to put pizza on their plates.

"Alright," Emily replied as she headed up the stairs to help her siblings wash their hands.

About fifteen minutes later, while the kids were eating their dinner, the doorbell went off again, and Aaron went to answer the door. Seeing Dave and Erin, he let them in. "Hey guys, come on in."

"Are you ready to go?" Dave asked once they were inside.

"Yes, just let me tell Derek and Emily that they're in charge for the evening now," Aaron answered as he walked back towards the kitchen to say goodbye to them. "Alright, everyone, I'm leaving now, Derek and Emily, you two are in charge. My number and where I'll be at is on the fridge along with uncle Dave and aunt Erin's number, and with aunt Jessica's, just in case you need to reach someone if something goes wrong. Penelope, Spencer and JJ, I want you three to behave and listen to Derek and Emily. When they say it's bedtime, then it's bedtime, no exceptions, alright?"

"Yes sir," All three kids replied.

"I love you guys and I'll see you kids in the morning. Behave." Aaron reminded them again as he started to walk back towards the front door. Then turned back around and said to Derek, "Derek, please follow me and make sure the front door is locked securely please."

"Yes sir," Derek replied as he followed his dad.

"Alright, let's get going," Aaron said as he walked up to Dave and Erin.

After saying goodbye to his dad, and his aunt and uncle, Derek made sure to lock the door before heading back into the kitchen and finish his dinner along with his siblings, all blissfully unaware of the shenanigans that awaited them.

TBC…..

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 ***Ominous spooky music plays in the background***

 ***Insert Tricia's beta reader in the background screaming "Dun dun dunnnnnn" as obnoxiously as possible.***

-BlackWolfFire

A/N: That my dear readers, was a message from my beta. Lol, hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned for the next chapter, which I swear I won't take a few months this time.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

TriciaBean


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Heeeyyy everyone! Here's the next chapter! Got it up a lot sooner than the last chapter! Lol hope you all like this chapter, and I already have the next chapter going! Lol, anyways, I am taking any suggestions that you want to see in the future chapters, just send them my way if you got any ideas, I will do my best to incorporate them into the story. There are some suggestions from my reviewers that I'm taking into account and trying to add them into the story.

I thank my beta BlackWolfFire for helping beta this story, your awesome hun!

I also want to thank the reviewers that reviewed my story, I think it was two guests, and I appreciate your reviews, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Like always please leave a review at the end of the chapter, it's greatly appreciated!

Thanks for reading!

TriciaBean

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter 12

After their dad left with their aunt and uncle, Derek returned to the kitchen and faced his siblings and said in what's supposed to be a creepy voice, while rubbing his hands together, "You all are now mine, mwuahahaha."

Emily looked at her brother and said, "Actually, Derek James, you, my dear older brother, are not the boss of me. So, you can't boss me around. I will not let you pick on the younger ones either."

"Wow, Emily...anyways, you guys finish up your dinner and we'll go up to the playroom and pick a game out to play." Derek told his siblings, as he sat down to finish his pizza.

After taking a bite of her pizza, Penelope asked, "Can we play monopoly?"

"We'll see, maybe not tonight, we'll all get to choose what game. No talking with your mouth full Penn, you know better."

"Sorry," Penelope said, then took a drink of her milk.

"It's okay, don't let it happen again, otherwise, a certain tickle monster will come get you!" Derek told her jokingly, as he wiggles his fingers.

Giving a slight giggle, Penelope said, "Derek, no tickle monster."

"Alright, no tickle monster," Derek told her.

Once everyone was done eating, Derek and Emily grabbed the paper plates, then helped the twins wash their hands and faces, while Penelope washed her own hands. Once everyone was clean of pizza grease, they all headed up towards the playroom.

"Can we play go fish?" Penelope asked once they were in the playroom. Hearing the suggested game, both twins said,

"Go fish! Please?"

"Maybe later, we'll keep it as a choice, let's see what else we have," Derek told them, as he walked over to the shelf that has the games on it.

Looking through each game, Derek suggested, "How about operation? Or perfection?"

"Let's play operation, what else do we have?" Emily told him as she walked over next to him to take a look at the games. "What about sorry?"

"Let's play that!" Penelope told them.

"Alright, JJ, Spencer, you two want to play sorry?" Derek asked them.

"But, we wanna pay Go Fish!" JJ told him.

"How about we play that next, and we can play sorry first, does that work?" Derek asked them.

"Okay," Both twins said.

"Good, now let's all gather around the coffee table, since there's only four players, JJ, Spence, you two can pair up with me and Emily, alright?" Derek told them, as he set the game up.

"I want Emmy," JJ told him, then she went and sat on Emily's lap.

"Okay, Spence, you're with me, that okay with you?" Derek asked him.

"Yes," Spencer replies as he also got up to go sit on Derek's lap.

"Okay, first things first, Penelope, what color do you want?" Derek asked her, getting the pieces out.

"I want," Penelope started, as she looked at the board to decide what color, then continued to say, "I want green."

"Emily, JJ, what color do you two want?" Derek asked them, while giving Penelope the green pieces.

Emily looked down at JJ, and asked, "What color do you think we should go with?"

JJ looked at the board, and scrunched her face up in thought, and said, "How about, blue!"

"We'll take the blue one," Emily told Derek as she held her hand out for the game pieces.

Looking down at Spencer, Derek asked, "What color do you think we should go with?"

"Red!" Spencer said without much thought.

All the kids placed their game pieces in the start position, and each player picked a card to see who went first. Picking their cards and telling each other what number they all got, they sorted out who would start. They decided on Penelope first, then Derek and Spencer, and Emily and JJ last. "Okay Penn, go ahead and draw your card," Derek told her.

"Okay," Penelope replied as she drew out a 1, or begin at start. She took her game piece and placed it on the start square and told Derek it was his turn.

"Okay buddy draw a card and I'll read it," Derek told Spencer.

Spencer drew a card and showed it to Derek, "What it say?"

"Looks like you drew a sorry card right off the bat! Way to go Spence, you can remove one of our pieces and put Penelope's back, or we can skip our turn." Derek told him.

Spencer picked up the red piece, and said, "Sorry Penny."

"Hey! Spencer!" Penelope called out.

"Penelope, it's part of the game, no need to be upset." Emily told her sister.

"But that isn't fair, I just got my piece out of the start place," Penelope told her, almost whining.

"That doesn't matter, and no whining. We're just starting the game, it would have happened sooner or later, whether it was at the start of the game, or the middle of the game."

Penelope crosses her arms and gave a slight huffing sound, which Emily and Derek ignored an Emily told JJ to draw her card. "Read this Emmy?"

"Of course, it just says either remove your piece from start or move your piece up one space. Since we don't have any pieces out, let's remove one and put it on start," Emily told her as she handed the blue piece to JJ.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, the kids were deep into the game, with Derek and Spencer in the lead, JJ and Spencer are both getting bored with the game, so they ask, "Emmy, can me a Spence go do somefing else?"

Before Emily could answer her youngest sister, she turned to Derek and asked, "That alright with you Derek?"

"That's fine by me," Derek answered as he made his move.

"Okay. Alright, you two can do something else while we finish this game up, just stay upstairs please, and don't make a mess of anything, you hear me?"

"Okay Emmy," Both the twins replied as they left their older siblings to finish the game without them.

JJ and Spencer snuck out of the playroom, and headed over towards the bathroom, Spencer got a stool to help him reach the bathroom light. Once he got the light on, he stepped down and faced his twin and said, "Let's play!"

"Yeah! What are we doing?" JJ asked her twin, as she glanced around the bathroom.

Spencer walked over to the toilet paper that is on the toilet paper holder, and says, "Uhm, we can do this!" He then proceeds to throw the toilet paper over the shower current rod and starts giggling.

JJ bursts into giggles herself and says, "I try it!"

"It's a lot of fun! Here!" Spencer says as he hands her the toilet paper.

JJ then looks around the bathroom, and tosses it over the bathroom sink while giggling, and then says, "This is fun!"

"It is! I see I now," Spencer said as he held his hand out for the toilet paper.

JJ gave one last toss over the sink, then handed the toilet paper to her twin. Spencer takes it from her, and opens the lid and seat to the toilet, and unravels the whole roll into the toilet. "How 'bout this?"

"Yeah! I get more paper!" JJ squeals as she runs out of the bathroom to the hall closet to get more toilet paper.

JJ ends up running into Emily, and Emily asks, "What are you doing JJ?"

"We need more. I hafta go potty and we ran out," JJ told her, not wanting to really let her know what her and her brother were up too.

"Really? Dad just filled that up before he left, at least I thought he did." Emily remarked, trying to remember if she saw her dad put a new toilet paper on the holder.

"No, he didn't." JJ told her seriously.

"Anyways, do you need help going potty? Emily asked her, knowing that sometimes the four-year-old has trouble.

"No, I a big girl, I can do it," JJ told her while shaking her head no.

"Alright, make sure you wash your hands when you're done," Emily told her, then turned to go back into the playroom.

JJ then took off towards the bathroom, and she shut the door saying, "Spence! I got more."

"Yay, come here and watch!" Spencer said excitedly. JJ walked over to her brother and looked into the toilet and seen a bunch of toilet paper in the toilet. Once JJ was standing next to him, Spencer then out his hand on the handle and flushed the toilet. Watching it go down, then come back up, both the twins stepped back and watched the water and the toilet paper flood over onto the floor.

"Spence? What now?" JJ asked, almost worriedly as her eyes went wide as saucers as she watched the water continue to spill over.

"Throw toilet paper around again! And pay in the water!" Spencer suggested with enthusiasm.

"Okay!" JJ said, forgetting about her worriment and went back to helping Spencer throw the toilet paper around again, even throwing it as high as the ceiling.

 **Meanwhile back in the playroom…**

Just as the game was coming to an end, and Penelope taking the lead, Derek asked, "What are the twins up to?"

"I actually don't know. JJ was on her way to use the bathroom, I didn't even ask what Spencer was doing. Probably should go check on them," Emily answered her brother after making a move.

"I'll go check on them," Derek said as he stood up, and stretched.

"Okay," Emily answered, watching Penelope take her turn.

Derek walked out of the playroom. As he passed the bathroom, heading towards the twins' room, he felt something wet on the floor. Derek looked down, and, getting curious, he went to open the bathroom door. As he opened it, he heard the two four-year old's giggling. "What in the world!" Derek said as he got a good glimpse of the bathroom, and then called out, "Emily! You better get over here!"

Running out into the hall, Emily exclaimed, "What, Derek? What's so urgent?"

Derek stepped aside, and pointed, "Look, just look in the bathroom! Dad is going to kill me!"

"What...?" Emily started, then she got a glimpse inside the bathroom and said, "What happened? JJ, Spencer, what did you two do?"

The twins looked at their older siblings faces, and they both started to feel bad about what they did. Before they could say anything, Derek started talking and said, "You two, can go to your rooms, and Emily and I will help you change out of those clothes."

Both twins headed towards the door, both their heads bent down, Emily turned to face her brother, and, at a loss for words, just followed the twins to their room, shaking her head in bewilderment. Derek followed right after her, deciding to best to deal with the twins before tackling the bathroom. Little did Derek and Emily know, Penelope was hiding close by, watching the scene before her. Smirking, she ran to her and Emily's room, and started writing everything that just happened into her notebook to show to her dad later.

In the twin's room, Derek openee Spencer's dresser , and grabbed some clean pajamas, then before getting him changed, he turned to Emily and asked, "We should probably give them a bath, so they don't smell like the toilet."

"That's a good idea, we can take them to dad's room and bathe them in there." Emily replied as she grabbed some clean clothes out of JJ's dresser.

Derek turned and faced the twins and took a glance at JJ's face and saw she was crying, while Spencer was on the verge of tears himself. "First things first, can you two tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to throw the toilet paper roll all over the bathroom? Then proceed to overflow the toilet with said toilet paper, what made you guys do that?"

JJ looked up at Derek. Tears running down her face, she said, "S-Spence idea."

"Hey!" Spencer all but shouted, then continued, "You were having fun."

"It doesn't matter who started it, just tell me why you guys thought it was a good idea to make a mess in the bathroom." Derek told them, wondering what in the world possessed them to make such a mess in the bathroom.

"Sorwy Derek," JJ apologized, while wiping her eyes.

"Any reason why you thought it would be fun?" Emily chimes in, wondering herself on why they did what they did.

"I dunno," Spencer said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you telling daddy?" JJ asked, giving her two oldest siblings puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, I think this is something he needs to know about. Come on, before you two get sick, we're going to dad's bathroom and give you two a bath." Derek told them honestly, sighing.

"Okay," both twins replied dejectedly as they followed their older siblings to their dad's bathroom.

While Derek and Emily were getting the twins into the bath, Penelope quietly walked out of her room, and walked over to the bathroom to see for herself on the mess the twins had made. Upon seeing, Penelope was shocked. "Daddy's going to go crazy when he hears about this!" she mumbled to herself, backing away from the still open bathroom door. And with that, she ran for her room to write everything down, grinning the whole time.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 **Your Daily Message From The Beta:**

 **Did you know that the answer to the universally asked question "what is the meaning of life" is actually 43.7, and not 42? Amazing, I know. Feel free to be mind blown, I was as well when I first heard. I, too, was skeptical. But I have seen the light. The meaning of life is, in fact, 43.7, and not the commonly believed answer of 42. See you next chapter, kiddos! Oh, and stay hydrated. ~BlackWolfFire**

 **P.S. Penny, you sneaky, sneaky little girl, you're going to get your siblings in trouble! ~BWF**

A/N: There's your daily message from my beta! Which I think will be a daily (or chapter) thing! What do you all think is gonna happen when Penny tells her dad what happened? I'm sure we'll find out in the next chapter!

Please leave a review, they are greatly appreciated, all feedback is welcome! Again, any ideas you guys, as reviewers have please send them this way, and we will figure out a way to incorporate them into the story.

Thanks for reading!

TriciaBean


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Heyy everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Valentines Day! Mine was alright, didn't do jack squat lol, but that's fine with me. Lol, Who's ready for this new chapter of the Hotchner Family? Anyone? I sure hope so! Lol. I think this has been the quickest updates as of lately, especially being so close together!? I finally got out of that rut, and right now, I have some pretty great ideas for what's to come! If it all works out anyways, always plan one thing, and ends up being completely different lol. Isn't it how that always goes? You plan something, and then it turns out completely different than what you had in mind? That's what happens with this story most days lol.

I would like to give a shout out to my BETA, BlackWolfFire, you are absolutely awesome!

Anyways, I'd like to thank Guest for your review, I'm going to assume that your the one that is the same reviewer? If so, have you thought about creating an account? I would like to send personal messages to thank you for your review.

Which, I plan to start doing, I used to when I first started this story and it kind of got away from me, and I never did. I would also like to thank ReadingIsLifeForMe for being a new follower, I hope to get some reviews from you, and from anyone that is also new to following the story, I think there is another new follower, but I can't recall the name.

Here's the next chapter, and please, please leave a review at the end of this chapter let me know how you liked it and what your thoughts were/are. They are always greatly appreciated!

Thanks for reading!

TriciaBean

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter 13

 **At the restaurant….**

Dave, Erin, and Aaron, and Aaron's date Clarissa are already seated at a table, and just getting to know each other. Before they can continue their conversation, a waiter approaches. "Hi, I'm Shawn, I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I get you guys started with some drinks?" he asks

Dave turns to the women and says, "Ladies, you go ahead."

"I'll have a Diet Coke please," Erin tells the waiter.

"I'll go ahead and take just regular Coke, please," Clarissa says, going next.

Aaron looks over at Dave and said, "Go ahead, Dave."

Dave glances up at the waiter and says, "I'll have a Blue Moon."

"I'll have the same," Aaron confirms.

"Alright, I'll be right back out with your drinks. I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menus," Shawn tells them cheerily as he turns and leaves their table.

Everyone sits quietly while looking at the menu, and the appetizers. Dave asks, "You guys want to try the Italian Bruschetta?"

"I'm good with that," Erin tells her husband.

Sounds good to me," Aaron replies, than looks at Clarissa, "What about you? That okay with you?"

"That's fine with me, it sounds good," Clarissa agrees.

Having decided on their appetizer, everyone continues to look at their menu. About five minutes later, the waiter comes back to their table and passes out their drinks. "Everyone ready to order?" he asks.

Aaron and Dave both looked at the women and looked at each other, deciding that they were ready, "Ladies, you go ahead," Dave told them.

"I'll have the ultimate baked ziti and sausages," Clarissa tells him, afterward folding the menu back up and placing it towards the end of the table.

Writing down the order, the waiter looks to Erin. "I'll just have the shrimp Alfredo," she decides.

Aaron looks to Dave and tells him he can go ahead. Dave tells the waiter, "I'll go with the seafood Alfredo, please."

Once the waiter writes that down, he turns to Aaron, and says, "And you sir?"

"The Italian combination, please," Aaron replies as he hands his menu to the waiter.

"I'll go put the orders in," he warns them. "I'll be back shortly with your meal."

While they're waiting for their meals, Dave turns to Clarissa and asks, "So, Clarissa, do you like kids?"

"I do, " Clarissa answers as she takes a drink.

Smirking, Dave mutters, "Good, because Aaron here has five."

"Dave, " Aaron starts, then shakes his head slightly.

"Well, you do, and she might as well know now, " Dave argues.

"Aw, how old are they?" Clarissa asks Aaron.

"Derek is the oldest, he's 13. Emily is 10, Penelope is 8, and the twins, Jennifer and Spencer, are 4," Aaron replies, setting his drink down and smiling affectionately at the mention of his children. "They're troublemakers for sure sometimes, like all kids, but they're really very sweet. Penelope especially."

"Oh cool! I'm sure they're great kids," Clarissa told him, seeing how proud Aaron was of his children. "They sound amazing."

Aaron smiles. "They really are. I couldn't ask for anything more than this."

Erin looks over at Clarissa and says, "Just to let you know, they are a little rambunctious, but are just the sweetest kids you'll ever meet."

"I would think most kids usually are, I would love to meet them some time. I'm sure that will be awhile." Clarissa replies, then turns and faces Aaron, "How are they taking it now that you are dating?"

Aaron answers, "Well, the twins are too little to understand what's going on. Derek seems to be taking it alright but, Penelope, I don't think she quite gets what's going on, just that her daddy is dating. Emily, she's taking it the hardest. Besides Derek, she's the only kid that has the most memories of their mom; she doesn't want anyone to replace her."

"Awe, I'm sure she'll understand that, that won't ever happen. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Haley?" Clarissa asks Aaron, out of curiosity.

"I don't mind at all, she ended up passing away from cancer. probably...right before the twins' second birthday?" Aaron tells her, as he tries to school his facial expressions, not wanting to feel emotional at dinner.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure she was a great mother, and just a lovely person," Clarissa tells him, as she starts to feel saddened by the news.

"It's okay, she's not suffering anymore, and I take the kids to go out and see her when they want too," He tells her, as he takes a drink.

"That's good, I'm sure they enjoy visiting her," Clarissa replies while taking a drink.

Dave then adds, after a few minutes of silence, "You should also know that Derek and Penelope both are adopted. The other three, Emily and the twins are his biological kids."

"That is so neat, to take them in like you did. If you don't mind me asking, how old were they when you took them in?" Clarissa asks him.

"Derek, was about seven when we took him in, and it took about a year when we officially adopted him. Penelope, sweet, sweet Penelope, she was around the age of three when we took her in, she was really young and doesn't remember her parents, they were in a car accident when they passed. Luckily for her, she wasn't with them, but was staying with the babysitter. We adopted her just shortly before the twins were born, her adoption papers had just gone through a month before." Aaron told her, not going into too much detail about the kids lives.

Feeling a bit emotional for the second time, Clarissa takes a drink of her drink to clear her throat and to stop her tears welling up. "I can't imagine what those kids went through. Luckily for Penelope she doesn't remember. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Derek's parents?"

"I don't mind, his parents passed away due to an overdose. He doesn't talk about his parents much, but when he does, it's best to let him get everything out, and not have it bottled up. Which he still works on occasionally. I will say, he doesn't like talking about his parents, he was with them when they passed, and I can tell it bothers him some." Aaron tells her.

"I'm sure that has to be hard," Clarissa tells him sympathetically. Before she can say anything else, their waiter comes to the table with the appetizer.

"Here you guys go, your food should be out shortly, " the waiter tells them as he sets the appetizer down along with the plates. They thank him as he walks back towards the kitchen, Aaron sending him a polite nod.

About five to ten minutes later, the waiter comes back out with their food, and opens the tray holder and places the tray of food on top of it. Then goes and hands the plates out to everyone. After the waiter leaves, they all dig into their food. Dave then all of a sudden asks, "Hey Clarissa, you want to hear a funny story?"

Clarissa looks over at Dave and answers, "Sure."

"Okay, now, before I tell you, just know that Aaron and I go way back. Both of our parents were best friends, so we grew up together. I have rights. So, to begin this story, Aaron was what, in first grade?" Dave asks, looking over at Aaron.

Aaron looks at Dave with a confused look, then realizes what story he's about to tell, and shyly gives a small nod of his head. Dave then goes on and says, "Well, Aaron was in first grade, and his teacher asks the class to draw outer space. Aaron apparently just sits there at his desk, with nothing drawn on his paper. After a few minutes of just sitting still at his desk, his teacher comes over and tells him that he needs to get to work on drawing outer space. He tells her okay, and she walks away. Well sometime later, again, she comes back around and notices that he still hasn't drawn outer space. In fact, he hasn't even picked up his pencil. So, she tells him to head to the principal's office. He went, and the principal asked him why he wasn't doing his work and drawing the picture like the teacher instructed. He ended up responding, "Well, I've never been there before, I don't know what it looks like." So, the principal called his dad and relayed the information to him, and his dad told the principal to send his drawing home with him and they'd work on it together that night and finish it."

"That was just too cute." Clarissa tells Dave as she's chuckling.

"Dave, I can't believe you told her that. Better yet, I'm surprised you even remember that story," Aaron tells him, as he's laughing, remembering that day. As he's still laughing, he reaches over to grab his cup, and not even paying attention. His hand bumps the glass, knocking it over, and spilling his drink, even getting it on Clarissa. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," Clarissa tells him, laughing as she grabs her napkin to wipe his drink off of herself.

Aaron grabs his napkin and goes to awkwardly help clean his drink off his date. "I apologize."

"It's alright." Clarissa repeats insistently as she tries to get herself cleaned up a bit.

While, they all were eating their meals, Aaron's cell phone goes off, and he looks down and sees its his sister-in-law, he looks at everyone at the table and says, "I apologize, I have to get this." Aaron gets up off the table and heads towards the doors to go outside to take the phone call, "Hello?"

" _Hey Aaron, it's Jess, I apologize for calling while you're out, but I thought you should know that Derek and Emily, had caught the twins making a mess in the bathroom. I'm not quite sure what happened, but they told me in secrecy, so I'm thinking they'll tell you about it, but it was just a huge mess. It's getting cleaned up right now as we speak, so you don't need to worry about getting back home to the kids."_ Jessica tells him.

"Alright, thank you for telling me Jessica, other than that is everything else going alright?" Aaron asks her, giving a small sigh while picturing a huge mess in the bathroom.

" _No problem. There is one other concern, but I'm sure it's nothin. Spencer doesn't seem to be feeling well. I think he might be coming down with something. Would you like for me to stay the remainder of the night?"_ Jessica asks him.

Aaron rubs his face as he gives a shake of the head, then realizes she can't see him, then says, "No that's okay, put Derek on?"

A few minutes later, Aaron hears, " _Hello?"_

"Hey Derek, Aunt Jessica was just telling me that Spencer isn't feeling quite well. Would you like for her to stay the remainder of the night?" Aaron asks him, knowing what his answer will be."

" _No, he's not, he's laying on the couch right now. I think we'll be okay without her, does she have to stay till you get home?"_ Derek asks him.

"She doesn't no. She'll just stay long enough to make sure Spence is okay, give him some medicine, and then you'll be back in charge. How's the other three doing?" Aaron asks his oldest.

" _They're okay, Emily is getting JJ changed into PJ's and Penelope is supposed to be changing as well, I think we're gonna put a movie in here soon."_ Derek tells him.

"Alright, just remember, you and Emily are only limited to one movie, so make sure it's towards bedtime if you put one on." Aaron tells him, than says, "Go ahead and put Aunt Jessica back on please."

" _We will. Yes sir,"_ Derek answers him than gives the phone to his aunt. " _Hey Aaron."_

"It sounds like to me, they'll be fine, just stay long enough to make sure Spencer is okay, and if you could give him some children's cold medicine that's in the cabinet."

" _I can do that, not a problem."_ Jessica confirms.

"Okay, good. I gotta get back, just let me know if there are any issues before you leave. Thanks for stopping by and checking on the kids," Aaron tells her, thanking her.

" _Of course, I'll talk with you later, have a good night,"_ Jessica tells him.

"Thanks, good night," Aaron says as he hangs up the phone before walking back to the table.

"Everything alright?" Dave asks Aaron as he returns to the table.

Nodding his head, Aaron says, "Yes, everything is fine, Jessica stopped by the house to check on the kids, I guess Spencer is coming down with something."

"Oh no, poor kid, I'm sure he'll be just fine," Erin tells him.

"He will be," Aaron says, then faces Clarissa and tells her, "Jessica is my sister-in-law, Haley's sister, she babysits the kids for me while I'm away for work, or just babysitting them in general."

"That is sweet of her to do that," Clarissa tells him.

"It sure is," Aaron replies, then continues to say, "Apparently, the twins decided to make a mess of the bathroom tonight. Not quite sure what made them do that, but right now it's up to Emily and Derek to tell me what happened. Jessica told me in secrecy, because they told her in secrecy. We'll see what happens tonight, or in the morning."

"Oh no, that's not good. I'm sure they'll tell you," Clarissa tells him as she's finishing up her plate.

"I know for sure, one certain little girl will be telling me as soon as she gets the chance too. I'm hoping Derek and Emily will beat her to it." Aaron tells them.

"I'm sure you'll find out, one way or another," Dave says, chuckling.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 **Your Daily (Chapterly?) Message From The Beta:**

 **Okay, so, like, I had a revelation at three am on Valentine's Day (just for reference for whenever this gets posted) and I realized that Derk was not, in fact, 15, and then forgot again when I was having Aaron reply to Clarissa about how old his kids were, and had to get back onto my gmail and ask Miss Trish how old the kids were. It's funny to me that I've been beta'ing this for so long now and I still can't keep the kids straight. I originally thought Em was the oldest, but it's actually Derek, and JJ and Spence are twins (which is absolutely adorable and I stan that) and Emily's hair got caught on fire at some point which for some reason is the only part of that chapter I can actually remember.**

 **Hope y'all liked this chapter, and kudos to Miss Trish, the writer of this little fanfiction, for continuing this for so long! Lord knows I couldn't write something with this many chapters!**

 **Alright, I'll catch y'all in the next chapter. Love!**

 **~BlackWolfFire**

A/N: The above daily message (or, well chapterly? We haven't decided on that lol) is all true, of course there was one time I had to ask about Haley, because I completely forgot as to how she passed, but was able to figure it out lol. I think with this chapter, we both had a brain fart as to remembering anything about this story, and what's sad is, I'm the author! Lol, totally crazy!

Well, if you made it this far, than you must have really loved the chapter, or at least liked it lol. How do you all like Clarissa? I think she and Aaron would make a great couple! I cannot wait to explore more of their relationship! I think the next time they get together, it'll be just them two. Let me know what you think of her in the reviews!

Again, thanks for reading, and PLEASE leave a review! I really don't want to have to resort to begging, that wouldn't be right!? Lol, cyber cookies of your choice if you leave a review!

P.s. I plan on changing my username, I'm not sure to what, but i'll let you know for sure come the next chapter in the author's note, so be on the lookout for that, that way you guys aren't confused as to why it's under a different username lol.

Have a great day!

TriciaBean


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Heeeyyyy everyone! Hope you all are well! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. It's was practically ready to be posted except for the last bit of it. Was struggling to get it typed up, my mind was a blank! Lol, so I kinda put a filler in for the last bit, and hopefully it doesn't sound rushed or anything.

Like always, I want to give a shout out to my beta, BlackWolfFire, I thank you for your help!

Anyways, I think I got one review last chapter, I can't recall from who, but thanks for the review if you did!

Hope you guys like this next chapter, and PLEASE leave a review at the end of this chapter, their greatly appreciated, good bad, or a mix of both any and all reviews are welcome!

Thanks for reading and sticking with me!

TriciaBean

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter 14

At The Hotchner House (earlier)...

Once Emily and Derek got the water going in their dad's bathroom, Emily checked the water temperature, making sure that it was all right for the twins to get in. Deeming it safe, she turned to them and ordered, "Alright, off with your clothes! Bath water is ready."

"Yay! We have bubbles in the bath?" JJ asked her older siblings as she took her shirt off.

"No, not tonight, maybe next time you get a bath, and when we are not using daddy's bathroom," Emily told her.

"Okay," JJ replied, giving a small sigh.

"All right you two, hop on in," Emily told them, moving out of the way so the twins could get in the bath.

Once the twins were in the tub, Derek handed Emily one cup, while he took the other to get the twins' hair wet. "All right Spence, put your head back."

"You too JJ, let's get you guys in and out without any trouble," Emily agreed as she then took the cup full of water and poured it onto JJ's head.

Making sure both twins were washed and cleaned up, they unplugged the bath and laid a towel on the floor for them to step onto, so they didn't slip. Then both Derek and Emily wrapped a towel around each twin and directed them towards their room. While getting the twins dressed, the doorbell went off. Penelope ran into the room. "Derek, someone's at the door."

"I know, I just heard the doorbell," Derek said as he shook his head slightly, then turned to face Emily. "Can you finish getting him dressed? I'll go see who it is."

"Of course," Emily tells him as she watches her older brother walk out of the bedroom, Penelope trailing behind him. She then went back to dress Spencer, and while putting his clothes on, he started to lean towards her. "Spence, are you okay?"

Shaking his head no, Spencer replied, "No, I feel yucky."

"Awe, Spence, come on let's get you dressed," Emily said as she finished putting on his pajamas.

As soon as the twins changed, she and the twins walked out of the room and headed down the stairs to see who was at the door. Walking up to her older brother, she heard the last bit of their conversation. "The twins decided to wreck the bathroom, for reasons we still haven't clarified with them."

"Have you told your dad yet?" Jessica asked her nephew.

"Not yet, we just bathed the twins. Can you not say anything to him? We'll tell him, just when he gets home."

"Of course," Jessica told him, then saw Emily and the twins. "Hey Emily, you guys."

"Hi Aunt Jessica," Emily said, then faced Derek, "Derek, Spence isn't feeling too good, says he feels yucky."

"Oh great," Derek replies, then crouches down and says, "Come here, buddy."

Spencer lets go of Emily's hand, and walks over to Derek and places his arms around Derek's neck. "I feel yucky."

"You do?" Derek asks him, as he stands up with Spencer in his arms.

"I don't think he's been feeling all that great today, to be honest. He's been acting like himself, so I didn't say anything."

"Why don't you take Spencer into the living room and have him lay on the couch. I'll call your dad, and give him the heads up, all right?" Jessica tells them. Once they were in the kitchen, she got her phone out and called up Aaron to let him know what's been going on.

" _Hello?"_

"Hello, Aaron, it's Jess, I apologize for calling while you're out, but I thought you should know that Derek and Emily caught the twins making a mess in the bathroom. I'm not quite sure what happened, but they told me in secrecy, so I think they'll tell you about it, but it was just a huge mess. It's getting cleaned up as we speak, so you don't need to worry about getting back home to the kids." Jessica tells him.

" _All right, thank you for telling me, Jessica. Now, other than that, is everything else going all right?"_ Aaron asked her, sighing while picturing a massive mess in the bathroom.

"No problem. There is one other concern, but I'm sure it's nothing. Spencer doesn't seem to be feeling well. I think he might be coming down with something. Would you like for me to stay the remainder of the night?" Jessica asked him.

Aaron contemplated for a moment. " _No that's okay, but could you put Derek on?"_

"Of course," Jessica told him then called Derek over. Getting the phone from his Aunt, Derek asked, "Hello?"

" _Hey Derek, Aunt Jessica was telling me that Spencer isn't feeling quite well. Would you like for her to stay the remainder of the night?"_ Aaron asked him, knowing what his answer will be.

"No, he's not, he's laying on the couch right now. I think we'll be okay without Aunt Jessica, does she have to stay till you get home?" Derek asked his dad, watching Emily lay a blanket on Spencer.

" _She doesn't, no. She'll stay long enough to make sure Spence is okay, give him some medicine, and then you'll be back in charge. How's the other three doing?"_ Aaron asked his oldest.

"They're okay, Emily is getting JJ changed into PJ's, and Penelope is supposed to be changing as well, I think we're gonna put a movie in here soon," Derek fills him in.

" _All right, just remember, you and Emily are only limited to one movie, so make sure it's towards bedtime if you put one on."_ Aaron told him, then added, " _Go ahead and put Aunt Jessica back on please."_

"We will. Yes sir," Derek answered, then gives the phone to his aunt.

"Hey, Aaron," Jessica greeted him again.

" _It sounds like to me, they'll be fine, just stay long enough to make sure Spencer is okay, and if you could give him some children's cold medicine that's in the cabinet."_ Aaron offered.

"I can do that, not a problem," Jessica confirmed.

" _Okay, good. I have to get back, just let me know if there are any issues before you leave. Thanks for stopping by and checking on the kids,"_ Aaron thanked her.

"No problem," Jessica replied before hanging up the phone.

"All right," Jessica started, then said to Derek, "I'm going to get a thermometer, and some cold medicine for Spencer."

"Okay, I'm gonna go check on Spencer, see how he's doing," Derek informed her as he walked into the living room over by where Spencer was laying on the couch.

"Hey, buddy, how you feeling?" Derek asked him gently.

"Not so good," Spencer told his older brother sadly.

Before Derek could say anything more, Jessica walked in with the medicine and a sippy cup. "Hey there, Spence, I need to place this under your tongue all right?" he asked, holding up the object in question. Spencer just looked up at his aunt and nodded his head as he opened his mouth. Jessica placed the thermometer in his mouth and told him to close his mouth and not to move his tongue.

"He's got a slight fever, 99.5. I'll give him some medicine then see how he's doing before I take off," Jessica told Derek as she took the cap off the children's cold medicine.

"Okay," Derek replied as he watched his aunt give his little brother some medicine to help him feel better.

After giving Spencer his medicine, Jessica turned to face her nieces and said, "It would probably be best if JJ sleeps in your room tonight. To be on the safe side."

"Does she have too?" Penelope asked.

"Penelope, yes, she does," Jessica told her niece firmly. "It's just for tonight."

"Well, she's not sleeping with me, she moves too much, and she kicks!" Penelope complained to her aunt crossing her arms across her chest defiantly. Jessica sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"She can sleep with me," Emily interjected, then said, "It's not like you don't do the same thing, Penn."

"Thank you, Emily," Jessica told her, relieved.

Emily shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Why don't we go on up and get the bathroom cleaned up before your father gets home," Jessica suggested to Derek and Emily.

"That would be a good idea," Derek replied as he followed his aunt and his sister up the stairs to the bathroom.

Reaching the bathroom, Jessica opened the door and automatically took a step back. "They did this? All of this?"

"Believe it or not Aunt Jess, they did," Emily answered.

"Wow, I am shocked. What in the world possessed the twins to do something like this?" Jessica asked as she walked into the bathroom, thankful that she still had her shoes on.

Walking in the bathroom after his aunt, Derek replied, "We're still unsure of why they did it. Also, somehow they managed to get water all over the floor."

"Oh goodness. All right, Derek, if you could, could you go down and grab some trash bags, please? We may need a few," Jessica asked her nephew as she looked around the bathroom in astonishment. "Emily, let's get the towels out of the bathroom and put them in the laundry room."

"Okay," both kids said, as they did what they were told.

Getting most of the bathroom cleaned up, Jessica told her niece and nephew, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go check on Spencer, go ahead and finish up here."

"We will," Emily replied as she began getting most of the water soaked up, using a towel.

"So, I'm thinking we stay up till dad gets home, we go ahead and tell him, he's going to find out one way or another," Derek told his sister, helping soak up the water with towels.

Wringing out the towel in the tub, Emily answered, "I was thinking the same thing. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like getting in anymore trouble with dad."

"I second that," Derek agreed.

Five minutes later, Jessica came back up to the bathroom and announced, "Alright you two, Spencer seems to be doing okay. Do you guys need me here to finish up the bathroom before I go?"

"No, it's okay, we're just about done anyways. I think we'll put a movie in. If you don't mind, could you put some popcorn in the microwave? Dad wanted us to ask you, he won't let us." Derek answered his aunt as he went to wring out the towel.

"I don't mind at all," Jessica told him as she turned back out of the bathroom to head down to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, both Derek and Emily got the bathroom cleaned up and they both leave the bathroom to head downstairs. Their aunt is over by Spencer, and they walk over to her. "Is he okay?" Emily asked.

"He'll be okay," Jessica promised, then continued, "I'm going to go ahead and take off. I think it's best to go ahead and put a movie in and then bed time. There's popcorn if you want, it's already in a bowl."

"Thanks aunt Jessica," Derek said as he followed his aunt to the front door.

"You're welcome. If you need anything at all, or if Spencer gets worse and your dad isn't home yet, call me and I'll come over." Jessica told him while opening the door.

"Alright, we will," Derek said as he gave his aunt a hug. After she left, he made sure to lock the door before going into the living room.

"Hey Derek, we have a movie picked out," Emily called as she got her other two sisters settled in for a movie.

"Okay, I'll go get the popcorn, go ahead and pop the movie in," Derek told her as he headed toward the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Emily has the movie "Mary Poppins" put in and ready to hit play. Derek walks back into the living room with a tray full of popcorn and drinks, and sip cups, for the twins. He gives a small bowl to everyone, except Spencer who declined. He then went ahead and passes out the drinks to everyone, then sits down beside Emily. Right after Derek sat down, JJ stands up and goes to sit on her older brothers lap. "JJ, hun, sit back down we're about to start the movie," Emily tells her.

JJ turns to look over at Emily and says, "But, I want to sit on Derek's lap."

"It's okay Emily," Derek tells her, then he sets his bowl down next to his drink and says, "Come here squirt, you can sit on my lap."

JJ continues to walk towards her brother and then hands him her small bowl of popcorn, and lifted her small arms up towards him. Getting her settled and comfortable, Derek takes the blanket from behind the couch and places it on top of both him and JJ, and they both settle in to watch the movie just as Emily hits play.

About an hour and forty-five minutes later the movie is coming to an end, when all three of the younger kids have fallen asleep. Derek looks over to Emily and says quietly as to not wake JJ up, "We should probably get these guys up to bed, I'll take JJ up, and then come back and get Spencer if you want to get Penelope up."

"Alright, will do," Emily tells him as she stands up and slowly takes the blanket off Derek and JJ, to make it easier for him to stand. Remembering the sleeping arrangements Emily says, "Oh yeah, go ahead and place her on my bed. She's sleeping with me tonight."

"Okay," replies Derek as he gets up off the couch with JJ in his arms and takes her up the stairs into Emily and a Penelope's room.

While Derek took one of the twins up, Emily went to wake up her other sister and says, "Penn, come on it's time to go up to bed."

Penelope just continues to sleep, not aware that her sister is trying to wake her up. "Penelope come on, it's time to go up to bed." Emily said as she gave a bit more of a shake to help wake up Penelope.

Penelope starts to turn away from her sister, mumbling incoherently. "Come on Penn," Emily sighed, as she gave another shake to Penelope's shoulder.

Seeing Emily struggling to get Penelope up, Derek walked over to his sisters and knelt down beside Emily and said, "Come on Penelope it's time to get up to bed."

Penelope rolled over onto her back and looked up to Derek and says, "I can't go to bed, I have to stay up."

"It's time for bed, we're all going to bed," Derek tells her as he stands up and holds a hand out to Penelope to help her up off the floor.

"But Derek, I can't, I have to stay up," Penelope tells him sternly.

"Why do you need to stay up?" Derek asks her, impatiently.

"I just do, okay?" Penelope tells him, getting frustrated.

Giving a sight, Derek looks over to Emily and says, "You can deal with her, I'm taking Spencer up to bed."

"Gee thanks Derek," Emily tells him. Then she turns and faces her sister and says, "Come on Penn, there is no reason for you to be staying up late. I'll call dad and tell him you aren't cooperating."

"No! Fine, I'll go to bed. Nobody said I had to sleep." Penelope told her sister.

"Oh no, you will be sleeping little missy," Emily told her sternly.

Both Emily and Derek, follow Penelope up the stairs, and with Derek carrying Spencer up the stairs. Derek walks towards the twins room, and Emily and Penelope go to their room. Before walking in after her sister, Emily says, "Penelope, JJ is asleep on my bed, so don't even dare wake her up. I'll be back in a moment."

Penelope just nodded her head and walked into the room. Emily turned and headed towards the twins room to talk to Derek. Just as she was walking in Derek walked out, almost bumping into each other, "Ope, sorry," Emily said, then continued, "Are you wanting to stay up till dad gets home? Or just go to bed? Are we going to tell him tonight? About the bathroom incident?"

"We'll go ahead and stay up, and we'll talk to dad when he gets home. Best to get it done and over with," Derek told her.

"Sounds good to me," Emily replied.

The two older kids walked back down the stair, after checking on their younger siblings. Both Derek and Emily sat down on the couch, Derek looks over and asked, "Well, shall we play some games to pass the time?"

"Sure, why not," Emily answered, then continued, "What do you want to play? Cards? Board games?"

"Let's play cards, like how about skip-bo?" Derek asked her.

"Sounds good, been a hot minute since I've played this game." Emily responded.

Forty-five minutes goes by, not even hearing their dad walk into the house, and they both jumped up in the air, when they heard their dad speak. "What are you two still doing up?"

"Holy guacamole," Emily says, looking up at her dad.

"Jeez dad, you scared the crap out of us," Derek chimes in.

"Sorry, now again, what are you two still doing up?" Aaron asked his two oldest.

"We wanted to stay up, make sure you got home okay," Emily answered him.

"Well, as you can see, I made it home alright. Now why don't you two go on up to bed," Aaron tells them sitting next to Emily.

"Actually dad, we also kind of want to tell you something too," Derek told him as he and Emily put the cards back in the box.

"Okay? What do you want to talk about." Aaron replies.

Derek and Emily quickly glance at one another and silently nodded their heads in understanding, then Derek proceeded, "The twins made a mess in the bathroom earlier tonight, we got it all cleaned up."

Pretending that it was news to him, Aaron rubbed his face with his hand, and gave a pretend sigh for affect. "How did this happen?"

"Well," Derek started, "We were all playing a board game, the twins got bored. Emily checked on them at some point, and JJ was getting ready to use the restroom when we saw her in the hall."

"She told me she had to use the bathroom. I asked her if she needed any help, and she said no. I didn't think anything of it, cause lately she's been going by herself. I didn't realize she was lying. I'm sorry to daddy," Emily spoke up.

"Alright, I will talk to them in the morning." Aaron told them, then asked, "Anything else I should know about?"

"We think Spencer is coming down with something. He had a slight fever when Aunt Jessica came by." Derek told him, remembering Spencer's sickness.

"Oh, and Penelope was refusing to go to bed tonight. Said something about needing to stay up for some reason. She wouldn't say why. I think that's about it." Emily told him as she tried to think of anything else to tell their dad.

"Alright, I'll talk to them all in the morning. I'll check on Spencer here in a few, make sure he's doing okay. It's late, and we all need to get some rest. I appreciate you two telling me everything that happened tonight. Now come on, off to bed." Aaron told them, as he stood up.

"Night dad," Derek told him as he went to give him a big before heading up stairs.

Emily also gave her dad a hug saying, "Night daddy, I love you."

Aaron hugged both his kids, watched them walk up the stairs, then went and made sure the locks were locked on the door, and went to check the back door. Taking a glance through the house, he made sure everything was turned off, then went up the stairs to check on Spencer, and making sure he was okay. Job done, Aaron closed his door and went to his room and got ready for bed himself. Turning his light off, Aaron got into bed, and instantly fell asleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter Message From The Beta! 3:

Okayyy, just want to say right off the bat that both Miss Trish and I were writing in different tenses throughout this entire story (as of about 2k words in) so if I missed any tense changes I sincerely apologize for that. We're currently supposed to be in past tense, reviewing what was happening at the house during the events we already covered at Aaron' double date with Clarissa, Dave and Erin. I've been doing my best, but it's hard when you've got over 1,000 words and you have to go back and look for errors that small.

Okay and also just another side note, never wear a FitBit or any of those things while on a bus. The entire way to school, it thought I was moving, so instead of, like, around 100-200 steps, I have over 2,000, soooo...yeah, that happened.

Alright, until next time. Bye, loves!

~BlackWolfFire

A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please leave a review, their greatly appreciated, and any ideas for future chapters are welcome and will take them into consideration/figure a way to include them in future chapters.

Tricia bean

P.s. I think I have came up with a new username, and it will be TriciaMarie23, so keep a look out for that.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Heyyyy everyone!! Long time no see! Haha sorry for the MASSIVE delay!! This summer has been ridiculous busy, and this chapter was supposed to get posted I think around Easter time, I think, I can't remember. So I am So sorry!! I have some ideas for the following chapters, but I think I'm gonna take an extra few weeks to get my life calmed down. Been in and out of physical therapy for a disk protrusion in my neck that's a lot of fun. Anyways, I wanna give a BIG shoutout to my beta, she's been awesome and patient with me, you totally deserve like a dozen chocolate chip cookies (or whatever you like!).

For those that reviewed the last chapter, I thank you greatly! Please enjoy the chapter, as I currently forget what I even wrote, lmbo. Enjoy!

Triciamarie

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter 15

Sometime during the night, into the wee early hours, Spencer woke up and walked out of his room, and over to his dad's. Walking into the room, Spencer, quiet as he could, went to his dad, and said, "Daddy, daddy wake up." Not getting any answer, Spencer got up on the bed, and crawled near his dad's face and said loudly, "Daddy! Daddy wake up!"

Waking up startled, Aaron frantically looked around, and saw his four-year-old crouched on his bed. "Spencer? What are you doing up? It's…" Aaron told him, then looked at the clock to see the time. "Buddy, it's 5:30 in the morning."

"Daddy, I don't feel good," Spencer told him.

"Come here," Aaron told him as he turned the bedside lamp on, once Spencer was near him he felt his forehead and said, "You're burning up, let me go down and get a thermometer and some cold medicine for you."

"Daddy, don't leave me," Spencer told him sadly.

"I'll be right back buddy, I promise. You just get under those covers and get comfortable, alright?" Aaron told him, helping him under the blankets.

"Okay daddy," Spencer replied as he got comfortable.

A few minutes later, Aaron comes back upstairs with some medicine and a thermometer for Spencer. "Okay Spence, let's take your temperature, and see where we're at, and I'll give you some medicine, sound good?"

Spencer just nodded his head, and let his dad place the thermometer in his mouth as he tried to stay awake. Aaron placed the thermometer in his son's mouth and waited for it to beep. A few minutes later, it beeps...102 degrees. "Well, buddy looks like you still have a fever. Let's take your medicine and get a few more hours of sleep." Aaron took the medicine and poured some in a small little cup with measurements on it, and made sure he poured the right amount in the cup and gave it to Spencer while holding a small cup of orange juice for him to drink to help wash it down.

Setting everything on the nightstand, Aaron got Spencer under the covers and got back into bed himself, then leaned over and turned the bedside lamp off. Spencer snuggled up next to his dad and closed his eyes. Once Aaron made sure Spencer was comfortable and had fallen asleep, he laid back and fell back to sleep.

A Few Hours Later

In the girl's room, JJ starts to wake up and starts to remember that she slept with her older sister. She quietly got up and got out of bed. Opening the door, she quietly walked out, and slowly closed the bedroom door as quietly as she could. She turned around and not paying attention, walked into her older brother. Looking up, she says, "Sowwy."

"It's okay squirt, what are you doing up so early?" Derek asks his sister.

"I hafta go potty," JJ answers him.

"Alright, go on, and meet me downstairs in the kitchen okay?" Derek tells her.

Nodding her head yes, JJ walked quickly to the bathroom. Watching his sister go into the bathroom, Derek headed down the stairs into the kitchen. Getting a box of cereal out of the pantry, Derek walked over to the cabinet and got a bowl out, looking up he sees his youngest sister coming into the kitchen. "Hey squirt, want some cereal?"

Nodding her head yes, JJ walked over to her brother and stood next to him. "What would you like squirt?" Derek asks her.

"Cheerios," JJ answers him quietly.

"One bowl of cheerios coming right up," Derek replies, grabbing the box out of the pantry and pouring her a small bowl of cereal.

Watching her brother pour her a bowl, she turned and went to sit down at the table, and waiting for her brother to bring her cereal over. Just as she sat down, she looked over and seen Derek bringing both bowls over to the table. "Alrighty kiddo, here's yours."

JJ pushed her bowl in front of her and grabbed the spoon and quietly says, "Thank you."

"Your welcome kiddo," Derek tells her as he takes a bite.

JJ just sits and stirs her cereal around, while thinking about last night. She finally takes a bite just as Derek asks, "Everything okay squirt?" JJ puts her spoon back into her bowl, and slowly nods her head, just as her tears started to well up. "JJ, what's wrong kid?"

"I'm sowwy about last night. You mad at me?" JJ answers him as she looks up at him, tears flowing down her face.

Derek sighs, as he scoots his chair back and says, "Squirt, come here."

JJ gets up, and goes over to her brother, Derek picks her up and places her on his lap, and says, "I'm not mad at you. I'm not sure why you think that. It's okay, I promise, you and Spence were having fun, and while doing so, making a giant mess. It's all cleaned up, and there is nothing to worry about, okay?"

"But, does daddy know?" JJ asks, not answering her brother.

"Daddy knows yes. I think he's going to talk to you and Spencer about what happened, but everything will be okay." Derek tells her, wiping the tears off her face.

"I-I'm sorwy, I don't want daddy to be mad at me," JJ tells him while hiccuping.

"Daddy won't be mad at you, he might be upset, but he won't be mad at you," Derek tries to tell her.

JJ looks up at her older brother, and asks, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I promise," Derek tells her.

"M'kay," JJ responds, then gives Derek a hug.

Derek hugs his sister back, then set her back on her own feet, and watches her get back into her chair, and goes back to eating her bowl of cereal.

While they were eating in silent Emily walks into the kitchen, "Good morning you two."

"Morning Emily," Derek replies, looking up at his sister.

JJ sat quietly while she ate her breakfast and listened to her older siblings talk. "Good morning JJ," Emily replied, getting her sister's attention.

"Morning," JJ answered her oldest sister quietly, before taking another bite of cereal.

Looking over at Derek, Emily gave a questioning look directed towards their little sister. Derek just lightly shrugged his shoulders and said to JJ, "Hey squirt, I'll be right back okay? I'm going to get a drink, you want some juice?"

JJ just shook her head no, as she finished up her cereal. Derek followed Emily into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cabinet. "What's up with JJ?" Emily asked getting her own bowl down and pouring cereal in it.

"She's upset about last night. She apologized to me just a bit ago." Derek told Emily.

"Oh okay, She just looks so sad," Emily says while pouring milk onto her cereal.

Nodding his head, Derek replies, "She does, but she'll be fine."

"True, she will be," Emily agrees, following Derek to the table.

"JJ, do you want more cereal?" Derek asks, before sitting down.

JJ just sat there and shook her head no, then says, "I'm done."

"Alright, go put your bowl in the sink and I can rinse it out for you," Derek tells her.

JJ nodded her head, and quietly got up from the table and went to place her bowl and spoon in the sink. Emily watched her sister go into the living room after putting the dishes in the sink. "I'll talk to her after I finish my breakfast," Emily says, taking a bite of her cereal.

"Well, I'd say no, but I doubt you'll listen to me," Derek answers with a grin on his face.

"You are absolutely correct, my dear brother," Emily tells him.

A few minutes later, Emily finishes her breakfast, and she gets up to go place her dishes in the sink after finding them off, and rinsing her sisters too, that Derek forgot to do. Emily walked into the living room and seen her little sister curled up on the couch. "JJ, everything okay?" Emily asks her.

"I'm sowwy Emmy," JJ answers her, trying to hold back her tears.

Emily bent down in front of her sister and asks, "Sorry for what?"

"For making mess in bafwoom."

"JJ, look at me, I'm not upset. I forgive you, it's all cleaned up, and there's nothing to worry about." Emily tells her.

"But, you hate me? You mad?" JJ asks, with tears flowing down her face for the second time that morning.

"Jennifer Joy, I do not hate you, and I'm for certain not mad at you. Why would you think that?" Emily asks her, feeling shocked that her sister thinks she hates her.

JJ shrugged her shoulders, and says, "I dunno."

Emily leaned forward and wiped her sister's face and says, "Well, I don't hate you, and I'm not mad at you. Alright? It's done and over with, nothing to fret about, okay? You and Spence made a huge mess, that's true, but it got dealt with, and everything is alright now, okay?"

"O-okay," JJ replies, then leaned forward to hug her sister while trying to stop her tears.

"It's alright, calm down now. You're fine." Emily tells her, while slowly rocking her to help get her calmed.

Making sure JJ was calming down, Emily stood up, with her younger sister still in her arms, Emily sat down on the couch, and had JJ sit on her lap. JJ slightly turned so her head was laying on her sisters shoulder, and put her legs on either side of Emily to get comfortable. Emily just rubbed her hand up and down her sister's back, while her sister calmed down. A little while later, Aaron comes down stairs, he looks over at Emily and says good morning to the girls, then walked into the kitchen. Seeing his oldest he says, "Good morning Derek."

"Morning dad," Derek replies as he rinsed his bowl out.

"What's going on with the girls?" Aaron asked him as he put water in the coffee pot.

Derek turns to face his dad and says, "JJ was a bit upset this morning, I talked to her, but apparently she was still upset. I heard Emily talking to her. Which, she was upset over the bathroom, I think she's still upset about."

"I'll have a talk with her here shortly," Aaron tells him while preparing his coffee cup.

"Okay, how's Spencer doing?" Derek asks him changing the subject.

"Still has a fever I believe. He woke me up about 5:30 this morning, he's still asleep in my bed. We'll have to leave him be for now," Aaron answers, while pouring coffee into his cup.

Derek hopped up on the counter while talking with his dad, and says, "It must have really hit him, because he was fine most of the afternoon, or at least he seemed fine."

"Well nothing can really keep him down, unless he really feels ill. He just needs rest and fluids. I would like to keep him in bed as much as possible today. Which may or may not be difficult." Aaron tells him then continues, "I'm gonna go talk to JJ, get the talk over with. I appreciate you and your sisters' help last night."

"Alright. No problem dad, anytime," Derek tells him, then follows his dad into the living room.

Aaron walks over to the couch the girls are sitting on, and sits next to Emily, and JJ and says, "Hey you two. How'd you girls sleep?"

"Hey dad, I slept good," Emily answers her dad.

"That's good. What about you JJ? How did you sleep last night?" Aaron responds.

JJ looked over at her dad and says, "I seeped fine."

"I'm glad to hear it. Can I talk to you for a minute kiddo?" Aaron asks his youngest.

JJ just continued to lay against her sister, and nodded her head yes, indicating that her dad could talk to her. "I want to talk to you about the bathroom. How you and Spencer made a huge mess in the bathroom, is that true?" Aaron asks her, already knowing the answer but wanting his daughter to confirm it.

Nodding her head yes, JJ says, "Yes daddy, I sowwy daddy."

"Sweetheart, you know better than to make messes in the bathroom, let alone huge messes. Whose idea was it?" Aaron asks her.

"Spence's," JJ answers him quietly, and says, "I sowwy daddy."

"I know. JJ, did you know that it was a bad idea to do what you and Spencer did?" Aaron asks her.

"Uh-huh. But daddy, I didn't want too. Spence said it be fun," JJ tells him, explaining herself.

"You went ahead and did it anyway. You knew it was wrong, you should have gotten Derek, or Emily. There was no need for you to join in, do you understand?" Aaron asks her, trying not to go off on his four-year-old.

JJ nodded her head while trying not to cry, but failing to, and says, "Y-yes."

"Okay, now, starting today there will be no T.V. for the next three days, alright?" Aaron tells her.

"Y-yes," JJ replies, as she bursts into tears, not being able to hold back any longer.

"Good. Next time tell someone, either me, Derek, Emily, or even Aunt Jessica. I gotta go check on your brother," Aaron tells her as he stood up to go upstairs to check on Spencer.

After Aaron left the room, JJ went into another crying fit. Emily gives a soft sigh, as she re-adjusts her sister, and lightly rocks her side to side, while giving soothing words of comfort. Derek walks over and sits down where his dad just vacated the spot next to his sisters. "Want me to take her?" Derek asks, to give his sister a break.

"Well, you can try," Emily tells him.

"Come here squirt," Derek says, as he reaches over to get his youngest sister.

"No-o-o-o," JJ whines as she tightens her grip on her sister.

"Come on JJ, come here. Let Emily take a break for a minute," Derek says, trying to convince her.

Not getting a response, he tries again, and leans over to pick the four-year-old up. "No! I want Emmy!" JJ exclaimed.

"Derek, don't worry about it. I'll be alright," Emily tells him. Not wanting to further upset her sister.

"Alright," Derek replies, then says to JJ, "Squirt, you can always come to me."

Derek watched JJ nods her head, but tightened her arms around Emily. Derek gets up, and heads upstairs. Passing his dad, once he reached the top of the stairs, Derek asks, "How's Spence? Any better?"

"Seems to be some change, but not much. He'll be staying in my bed the remainder of the day. No sense in moving him," Aaron tells him, then continues before forgetting, "Oh, and he can't watch any television, I told him he can't watch any cartoons for three days. Just because he's sick, doesn't mean he can't get a talking to either. So, no matter what he tries, if he tries, he cannot watch anything on T.V. He may play a quiet game if he's too bored, but he's got to rest."

"Okay, I'll remember that," Derek tells him, as he watches his dad go back downstairs. He then turns around and walks to his dad's room, passing Penelope on the way. He says to Penelope, "Good morning Penn."

"Mornin' Derek," Penelope replies sleepily, while rubbing her eye with her right hand.

"The girls are downstairs, so is dad," Derek tells her.

"Okay," Penelope replies after giving a yawn.

Watching his sister go downstairs, Derek turns and heads to his dad's room to check on Spencer. Walking into the room, Derek sees his brother lying there looking bored, "Hey buddy, how are you doing?"

Spencer looked up to his brother and says, "Hi. I'm okay."

"You look a bit bored, want some company?" Derek asks, sitting on the bed.

"Uh-huh. Daddy says I can't watch any T.V.." Spencer tells him with a sad look.

"That's what I hear. JJ can't watch T.V. either. So you aren't the only one," Derek tells his little brother.

"Yeah. Daddy said that too. I sorwy Derek for making a mess in the bafroom." Spencer replies.

"It's okay buddy. It's been cleaned up, and dealt with. Okay? Derek tells him.

"Okay," Spencer replies with a yawn.

Derek stands up, and says, "Alright buddy, you get some rest, I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay," Spencer answers.

Making sure his brother was comfortable, Derek turned and left his dad's room, letting his brother get some rest.

Meanwhile downstairs….

Aaron is in the kitchen getting it cleaned up from his kids' breakfast mess. While finishing up, he looks up to see Penelope walking towards him, "Good morning Penelope."

"Morning daddy," Penelope replies as she walks over to her dad and gives him a hug.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Aaron asks giving his daughter a hug back.

"I slept okay," Penelope replies stepping away from her dad, then continued, "I tried to stay up for you last night. But, Emily and Derek made me go to bed."

Aaron gives a nod after taking a sip of his coffee and says, "I was told that you were refusing to go bed last night. You knew the rules Penelope. You were to obey your older brother and sister, and you gave them a hard time last night. Care to tell me why?"

"I just wanted to stay up so that I could tell you what happened last night." Penelope tells him, with tears developing in her eyes.

"I didn't ask for you to not listen to your brother and sister. You owe them an apology. They did tell me what had happened last night when I got thome. Thank you for keeping an eye out for what had gone on while I was away. For the next three nights you will be going to bed an hour early, and no arguments. Do you understand?" Aaron tells her.

"But daddy," Penelope starts, then gets interrupted.

"I'll make it a week if you continue," Aaron tells her sternly.

"Yes sir," Penelope replies, wiping a few tears away.

Aaron pulls out a five dollar bill and says, "Here's five dollars for doing what I asked. Because you were refusing to listen to Derek and Emily, you lost the other five dollars."

"O-okay," Penelope replies, taking the money from her dad.

"Now, do you want anything for breakfast?" Aaron asks her, knowing she hasn't eaten yet.

"Can I have cheerios?" Penelope replies with a question.

"Of course. Now go have a seat at the table, and I'll bring it over to you." Aaron tells her, as he went to get the cereal out of the pantry.

Penelope goes over to the table while her dad poured her a bowl of cheerios. While waiting for her breakfast, Penelope sees her older brother, and walks over to him and says, "Derek?"

Derek stops, and faces Penelope and replies, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for not listening last night when you and Emily said it was time to go bed," Penelope tells him, while fidgeting.

"It's okay. I've already done and forgotten about it," Derek tells his sister as he pulls her in for a hug.

"Okay," Penelope replies, giving her brother a hug back.

A minute later, Aaron calls over to Penelope, watching the exchange between his two kids. "Here you go Penelope."

Penelope looks over and sees that her dad placed her cereal on the table, "Go on, eat your breakfast," Derek tells her giving her a slight push. She listened to her brother and went and sat down to eat her breakfast.

Later that evening…

Sometime that evening, the kids were quietly playing a board game. Even Spencer came downstairs to play. His fever had broken earlier that afternoon. Aaron had figured he had a twenty-four hour bug. JJ had continued being clingy to Emily. Emily stands up and says "I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom."

"Alright, we'll wait till you get back," Derek tells her, as he made his move.

"Emmy, wait," JJ says, as she too gets up to follow her sister.

Giving a sigh, Emily says, "JJ, please, just stay here. I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

I-I go w-with, Emmy," JJ replies tearing up.

Before Emily could reply, Derek says, "JJ, you can stay with me. Let Emily go to the bathroom by herself. She needs a break."

JJ looked from her brother, to her sister. Emily says gently, "Stay with Derek till I get back, okay?" Emily watched her little sister slowly nod her head yes. Not waiting a moment later, Emily darts to the bathroom. Watching her sister disappear JJ turned and faced her older brother.

"Come here squirt," Derek motioned to his youngest sister.

JJ walked over to her brother, and let him pull her onto his lap. "I want Emmy," She tells him with tears going down her face.

"I know you do squirt. Is everything okay squirt? You've been awfully clingy to Emily." Derek asks her, wiping her tears away.

The only response Derek got was his little sister wrapping her tiny arms around his neck, and her crying into his shoulder. Derek just continued to hold his sister, and says soothingly, "It's okay. Everything will be okay. Your fine, if you just need to cry, than go ahead and cry it out."

JJ continued to cry on her older brothers shoulder. Emily came back from the bathroom, and gave a questioning look to Derek. Derek looked up at Emily and shrugged his free shoulder, giving Emily a confused look himself. Aaron walked over to his kids, and gently picked JJ up. Realizing that she was being moved, JJ tried to keep her hold on her brother. Before she could tightly wrap her arms around Derek, Aaron already had her in his arms, "Alright kiddo, we're going to talk."

"N-no daddy," JJ tells him while crying.

"Sorry kiddo, but we have too," Aaron tells her, going upstairs to his room. JJ continues to cry while her dad carried her. Reaching his room, Aaron walks over to his bed and sits JJ on top of it. "Okay sweetheart, can you tell me what's wrong? It's just me and you."

"I-I dun-dunno daddy," JJ tells him honestly.

"I can't help you, if you won't tell me." Aaron tells her, wiping her face.

"I-I dunno. I just sad daddy," She tells him, giving a shrug of her shoulders as she looked down.

Aaron sits down next to his daughter, and pulls her onto his lap, and asks, "Would it be because your tired? Maybe you need some sleep, you didn't take a nap today." Aaron just received a shrug in response to his question. "Are you just having an off day? Maybe knowing that you and Spencer got in trouble for making a mess in the bathroom, it just made you feel a bit upset."

JJ looks up at her dad, then looks back down and says quietly, "M-maybe. I just n-not up-upset daddy. I just sad."

Aaron gives a slight nod in understanding, and says, "Well maybe tonight, you'll go to bed a bit early, so you can get some extra sleep. And maybe tomorrow morning, you'll feel a lot better. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah," JJ responds, just as she slips out a yawn, and rubs her eyes tiredly.

"Come on kiddo, let's go get your pajamas on, and we'll go downstairs for another hour or two before you go to bed, sound good?" Aaron asks her, as he stood up with her in his arms. JJ gave her dad a nod, agreeing, then laid her head on her dad's shoulder.

Once Aaron got JJ into her pajamas, carrying her in his arms, he walked down the stairs into the living room to watch the kids play quietly, doing their own thing. "Penn, sweetheart, you have an hour till it's bedtime, alright?" Aaron tells Penelope, while sitting down with JJ in his lap.

"But…" Penelope starts, just as her dad interrupted her.

"No buts, Penelope, this is your punishment for not listening to Derek and Emily last night." Aaron told her.

"Okay," Penelope responded reluctantly, not liking the idea.

Penelope went back to coloring in her coloring book, while Derek, Emily, and Spencer started a new game. Emily looked up at JJ, who was still sitting in their dads lap, and asked, "JJ, you want to play? We're playing go fish, and starting a new game."

JJ shook her head no, and snuggled into her dad, and laid her head back on his chest. Emily just silently nods and dealt out the cards to Derek and Spencer. An hour goes by, and all three kids were continuing their game of go fish. About forty-five minutes goes by, and Aaron looks down and sees JJ falling asleep, and looks up at the clock. "Alright kiddo, let's get you up to bed," Aaron says to JJ, as he stands up with her in his arms, he looks down at Penelope and says, "Penelope, it's time for bed, go on up and change then brush your teeth please."

Before Penelope could protest, Aaron sent her a look, giving her a warning. "Okay," Penelope tells him, as she picks her crayons and and coloring book up. Aaron then proceeds to follow Penelope with JJ in his arms. Penelope walked into her room to go change, while he took JJ to her room to put her in bed.

Meanwhile downstairs…

Emily looks to Derek as she waits for Spencer to go, and asks, "What do you think was up with JJ today? She was being super clingy."

"I'm not sure. She was most likely just tired, she didn't even get a nap in today, so I'm sure that didn't help matters." Derek tells her, as he looks at his cards and calls out a card to Spencer.

Emily replies, "This is true. Maybe tomorrow she'll be back to herself."

Derek nods in agreement, and the kids continue to play go fish. While the kids were playing, Aaron walks back into the living room after making sure both girls were in bed.

A short while later, Aaron notices that the three kids were getting tired and had them put the go fish cards up and to go get ready for bed. Aaron followed them all up, and took Spencer to his room and helped him change into his pajamas and had him to brush his teeth. Making sure all the kids were in bed after saying good night to them, Aaron walks downstairs, make sure the front door was locked and all the lights were shut off. Going back up stairs, Aaron checked on the kids one last time before retreating to his room to change and to also climb in bed. Not long after laying his head on his pillow, he too, fell into a good night's sleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

YOUR DAILY MESSAGE FROM THE BETA!

Helloooooooooooo! How are my children doing? (I have adopted all of you, I'm now your mother. Sorry. This is a non-consensual adoption, none of you have any say in it.) I stared at this document for over an hour on Easter Sunday, wondering if I was missing something because one of the sentences looked wrong, and turns out it was because there was a comma missing. I stared at my computer for over an hour because I was too tired to register a missing comma. Someone hug me. Please. Also! If you like this so far (the story, not my beta notes) then please leave us a review! It fuels our writing and we love to hear from y'all about how Miss Trish and I are doing on writing and editing! If I missed a mistake, feel free to shout at me in the comments. Alright, I love you all. Catch ya next time, kiddos!

\--Willow (BlackWolfFire)

A/n: Well, I guess all my readers and followers are officially adopted by my beta, she's awesome! Lol. Hope you liked the chapter, and PLEASE leave a review, I need to know what you think, and if you have any ideas or thoughts for the upcoming chapters, we will find a way to do that! Thanks for reading!

TriciaMarie


End file.
